Come on Kim!
by mangafangirl
Summary: Ron has a huge suprise for Kim, but what happens when she takes it the wrong way? And could Shego possibly have to do with this scheme? Find out!  Final Chapter UP! KimxRon
1. Thanks Ron!

**Hey all! Thanks for picking up this little story of mine. I've been thinking on this for a while, and I really liked the idea of it all. As the story goes on, it will get all the more mysterious, yet it's painfully obvious at the same time. You'll see what I mean ! So time to sit down and enjoy a (rather short) first chapter of "Come on Kim"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and do not own any KP characters... even Rufus. But I do have a hamster!**

* * *

"Come on Kim, hurry up!" Ron shouted as they ran to his house. They had been pounding up and down the sidewalk from the second the school let out that day. Ron had a surprise for her, but he wasn't telling anything. Kim had no clue what to expect that Friday afternoon. 

They had been dating for eleven months now. It may seem like a lot at first, but when you take June of Junior year all the way up to May of Senior year, it doesn't seem like a lot of time; at least not to them.

Graduation was coming up, and Kim had been accepted to Brunswick University in New York. She planned to figure what she wanted to do when she was used to the campus a bit. Maybe she'll end up liking medicine or science like her parents after all, though right now they weren't in her best interests. Ron was going to Montgomery State, on a Culinary Scholarship. Since they would be away from each other for so long (cutting down on missions and all), he wanted to do something for her that she'd never forget about.

"Finally here!" Ron shouted in elation. After unlocking his front door, he grabbed Kim by the arm and raced her upstairs. "Ron, what in the world are you doing?" she said as she tripped on one of the steps.

"Sorry Kim. I can't say just yet, but I promise that you'll love it."

_Is it some sort of gift_, she wondered. She was becoming thoroughly annoyed, yet at the same time increasingly excited. Ron opened the room to his bedroom door and instantly began rummaging through the closet and throwing unwanted items out of his way.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, "What exactly are you going to show me?" She spoke as she dodged an old gym shoe headed her way.

"Uh, Just wait and see!" he said. After ten more seconds of digging and searching, he finally pulled out a box. It was square, about 22" by 20", and had a red bow tied around blue wrapping paper. Kim gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh, Ron! You are the absolute best BF _ever_! I'll unwrap it now," she said, reaching for the bow.

"No!" he exclaimed as he caught her hand, "You… uh, can't. It's a big surprise, and you don't want to ruin it now, do you?" Kim groaned and gave him the biggest of all puppy pouts.

"No. No, Kim! Don't do that. Just take it home, and then I _promise _that you can open it. But only when you get home!" he said while wagging his finger at her.

Kim shot him a huge smile and was so elated that she gave him just a peck on the lips before dashing down the stairs in a hurry. Ron put his hands behind his head and lay down on his bed with a satisfied look on his face. Rufus followed suit. He was so happy to finally be doing something right for Kim; no more cheap dates and coupons. He'd make sure that this went flawlessly.

It had to be, for his lady's sake.

"So little buddy," he said, "I guess we should get ready, huh?"

The mole rat replied "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

* * *

**So that's just what I came up with so far. Please R&R, and I'm willing to take suggestions from all reviewers. This story was so much fun to come up with, and more coming soon!**


	2. What's in the Box?

**Hey again! This is the second chapter of the story, and I hope that it lives up to expectations! You'll all finally know what's in the big blue box...try and guess what's it's for. Hehehe :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SQUAT! How many times must I admit it?!?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She rushed home as quickly as she could after bolting through Ron's front door. She held the package tightly in her arm, sprinting over water hoses in the street and wandering squirrels.

Running through her front door after she'd managed to find her keys, she called to see if anyone was home yet. She got no answer. That was surprising, considering that her brothers usually got to the house before she did. Where was everyone?

But she didn't have time to worry about that now. She got upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door.

---

Kim sat on her bed with the gift by her side. It tantalized her with its bright red bow, and its glowing blue paper. She knew that if she didn't open it soon, she was going to be sick from anticipation. It's a good thing the Tweebs weren't home yet, or else they'd just be teasing her, making this all the more a pain in the neck.

"D'oh, Kim!" she said, "Stop being so ridiculous. It's probably not even that special of a gift. Ron probably found some _I'm With Stupid _shirts for us to wear on the Senior field trip. Yeah, that may be all."

She stood up began to pace around her room, nervously babbling to herself. Even she knew that she was just stalling.

"I mean, Ron isn't exactly the best gift-getter. He's pretty cheap, actually. But still, he is very sincere. And he seemed so proud of himself just now; I could tell that he'd put a lot of thought into this. And it has to be something important if he wrapped it up like this..."

Kim jumped back down on the bed and slapped her hands over her eyes. "Pull it together..." she mumbled to herself.

She peeked to the box at her right, and then rolled over onto her stomach. She placed one hand on the bow, and the other on the blue wrapping paper, as if listening for a heartbeat. She slid her hand into the folds of the red ribbon, and then lightly tugged on it. It was so soft and smooth that she could have sworn that she was holding satin between her fingers. The delicate fabric untied and she slid the rest off. She tentatively took her other hand and lifted the box up ever so slightly as not to see what was inside.

"Okay, the moment of truth." She told herself.

She pulled the box cover off and threw it halfway across the bedroom in an instant. Then she looked into the box and gasped.

---

Mrs. Possible parked the car in the garage and got out, shutting the door behind her. Using the key she had just pulled from the ignition, she opened the trunk and pushed past useless bags, reaching for one box. She pulled it out carefully as not to damage it's contents. She knew very well what lay inside.

She shut the trunk and held the box in one arm as she attempted to unlock the front door of her house. As soon as she stepped inside, she dropped her purse and car keys on the sofa, racing to get upstairs with the package.

_Wait until Kim sees what Ron just had me pick up for her_, she imagined with a smile of glee plastered across her face.

He was such a good boy, Mrs. Possible thought. Kim was lucky to have someone as caring and naive as he was. Sure, Ron wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but that didn't seem to matter to anyone. He was a good kid, and he was good for Kim. At least she knew that he wouldn't try anything on his daughter. They were such a perfect match for each other; just like her and James.

She sighed at the nostalgia.

She called out to her daughter, "Kim!" to see if she had come home yet. The only reply was a giggle of utter delight from the teen's attic-home. After climbing the stairs Dr. Possible opened the door to Kim's room to see her daughter in a state of absolute glee.

She was holding a sleeveless white dress with a miniature train on the back and a V-neck cut, and the right side was embroidered with pink pearls in a wind shaped swirl that extended to the bottom hem. Kim couldn't believe that Ron had fit it all into one box!

And on top of that, it was drop-dead gorgeous.

* * *

**So, I hope that chapter answered some questions. But wait, there's more to come! What's the dress for, and why would Ron be giving it to Kim? And where does her Mom come into all this? The next chapter is full of suprises, so don't miss it! It'll be up really soon, so I'm glad about that; this is one of my quicker stories. And thanks to Kipcha, Christian Ninja Rabbit, THA DRIFTER, and kpfan 72491 for the reviews so far!**


	3. What Was Ron Thinking!

**So here we are again, but for what? A spankin' new awesome Kim Possible fanfic chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter in particular - you finally get to know what the dress is for! But what's in the next box? We'll see sooner or later...**

**Disclaimer: Is this a joke or something ?**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Kim couldn't believe it. It was a dress! And a beautiful one, at that. Ron had actually bought her a gift of value - she was so ecstatic. What were the chances of this ever happening?

"Mom," she said with unbridled glee after noticing her in her doorway, "Just look at what Ron got me! You don't think that he went through too much trouble, do you? I know that his Smarty Mart Salary isn't that great, and, just...wow..."

"Oh, Kim..." Anne started. She couldn't even finish the sentence because of the tears starting to fill her eyes. Kim looked at her with worry written across her face.

"Mom, what..."

"No Kim, it's all right," she reassured her daughter. "It's just so wonderful to see you so happy. Just as happy as I was the first time my mother showed this dress to me. I never thought that you'd have it in your arms so soon!"

Kim stared at her mother wide-eyed, full of questions. The first time that _her mother _showed it to her? So that meant that...

"...This was your dress, Mom? And before that, Nana's?" she asked.

Anne nodded wisely. "It was my dress, Kim. My very own wedding dress when I married your father. Oh, to see that old thing again... It looks so much better after Ron had it dry-cleaned and taken-in. And to see you holding it right now is just amazing." She walked over to Kim and laid both hands on her shoulders.

"You are going to love this whole 'surprise' that Ron set up. He planned it out very carefully Kim!" The red head couldn't help but stare up at her mom. Where was she going with all this? A big surprise? But she thought that the dress was his whole 'surprise'. No one was telling her anything!

_What the heck is going on? A dress - my mom's dress on top of that - and a huge secret that I can't figure out for the life of me! And even if she does say that Ron's planned it out carefully, whatever 'it' is, he usually misses the biggest detail of all, which causes pandemonium, which creates chaos... _

"Kimmie? Are you feeling alright, you seemed to be spacing out on me..."

Kim snapped back at the sound of her mother's concerned voice. "No mom, I'm alright, really" she said with a forced smile. She was too confused right now to bring up a real one.

"Well, if you say so dear ... Now Kimmie, hurry up and get dressed! The limo will be here at 6:00 tonight. I'll help you get your make-up and hair together. Oh, this is all so fresh; it sure brings back memories!"

This worried the red head **a lot.** Hair and make-up by mom always meant some giant celebration, except this time she didn't know what it was for. Kim noticed something else questionable. Anne was holding another box in her arms, and seems to have forgotten that it was even there.

"Hey, Mom. What's in _that _box? Is it another present from Ron?" Kim asked excitedly. What will she get this time?

"Well, you could say that," her mother replied. "Open it after you've put the dress on. "

And with that, Mrs. Possible left Kim to get herself dressed.

"What in the world is going on?" Kim said as soon as her mom was out of ear-shot. "A wedding dress, make-up and hair, and a limo? This all sounds like me and Ron are..."

She stared wide-eyed at the other box, much smaller than the one the dress came in, but also much taller. She felt that she already knew what hid inside. And she gulped.

_What's gonna be the surprise inside this time? _She thought.

She let out an agitated sigh as she held the dress to her chest and thought of possible explanations for all of this. She couldn't find any other than...

_Oh my gosh! What was Ron thinking?_

_

* * *

_

**So there it is! The dress was in fact a wedding dress - but I never said what it was for, did I? You'll see soon enough, trust me. I'm still trying to figure out exactly where I'm going with all this, but I want it to make sense. Eh, what fanfic ever does? So thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 2: Bubbahotek, Kipcha, AtomicFire, CajunBear 73, and kpfan72491! look out for the next chapter, coming soon!**


	4. No Walk in the Park

**This is my fourth chapter of Come on Kim! This is actually longer than my others. I know that my chapters are usually short, but with some fanfics I just can't sit down and read a chapter for thirty minutes. I have way too short an attention span :) **

**And this story had seriously taken on a life of its own. The plot I'm going with is completely different from the one that I had initially planned to go with, but I think it's so much better!**

**Disclaimer: What can I say... It's all good!**

* * *

Chapter 4 

**3:35 pm**

Ron shuffled though his closet for his tuxedo. It had to be where it was last time. He knew that he stuck it between the jump suit and the sweater, somewhere in there. This was going to be a headache, getting ready and all. He didn't know where any of his stuff was!

"Maybe I stuck the suit in with Kim's present..." he mumbled to himself. That suit had been appearing and reappearing throughout the week, and he was only able to have it dry-cleaned yesterday.

"Ah ha!" he shouted to himself as he successfully dug out the suit from between the clown costume and his mission clothes. "I knew it was here somewhere!"

He carefully laid it out on his bed, making sure not to cause any creases or wrinkles to spontaneously erupt. He so didn't want to iron it today.

It wasn't his dad's blue suit that he'd worn to the prom last year, but a newly rented _white_ tuxedo. He didn't go with a black one because it wasn't formal enough for an occasion like this. A white one was just right, and hopefully he would at least somewhat match Kim in her dress, her stunningly gorgeous self walking towards him... He thought he could feel his feet lifting off the ground.

"Okay Ron," he told himself, "Get your head in the game, man." He took one look at his watch and relaxed. He still had plenty of time before 6:00.

---

**3:40 pm**

Kim paced across her room, from the window to the dresser, and back. She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Ron would do this to her. He wasn't usually this careless. And everyone else was going along with this! Kim's head spun with confusion as she tried to process other possibilities. There had to be something else going on. Not what she thought it was, no way, no way in the world...

---

Kim stood at the top of the stairwell, just staring down at the front door. There's no way she could do this... But was running away from it all such a good idea? She didn't have a knapsack tied on a stick or anything, but she was in desperate need of a walk. If her mom didn't hear her leaving, she would just be able to climb down the steps and quietly slip out. Her mom would never know she was gone. And if Kim came back without any answers to this whole thing, she could just demand that someone told her about this whole setup.

"I'll be back soon, I promise!" Kim said to herself quietly right before slipping out the front door. She just hoped that she would be.

The deadline was 6:00.

---

**3:50 pm**

Kim smelled the fresh air of the May afternoon, and walked down the sidewalk. Looking up, she saw that she had reached her destination.

She was standing at the front gates of Middleton Park.

She stepped from the hard concrete into soft tufts of grass, waving back and forth like the calming motions of waves on the ocean. Kim inhaled the scent of flowering trees and the tranquil wind stroking her face and blowing her hair. She felt like Pocahontas for a moment. That is until she remembered the situation at hand and sighed.

She sat on a bench, next to an elderly woman holding a bag of birdseed out for the greedy pigeons cooing around her.

"Hello, young Miss" said the senior to Kim. "Would you like to feed some of the pigeons? They can be great company for someone who feels as lonely as you look." Ouch. Had Kim looked that pathetic?

"Sure, why not?" said the red head. She stuck her hand in the brown paper bag and brought out a hand full of seeds. Instantly a few pigeons came over to her and perched on her arms, pecking their lunch. Their feet weren't as sharp as she had expected them to be. On the contrary, they felt soft and leathery. Then Kim remembered that despite all of her previous missions, she had never actually held a bird before.

"They're so... nice!" she said, pleasantly shocked. The woman just nodded wisely and replied, "I should know, an old lady like myself. I come here every so often to just hang around. But I must be going now. Here; take some more seeds if you'd like!" Kim did so as the old woman held out the bag and watched her as she left. More birds came this time, and some were eagerly hoping for seconds.

"This is kind of nice, I have to admit." She said. She felt calmer already, at least for a moment.

Kim was so focused on the birds at hand that she didn't notice the one right behind her, staring at her with the blinking red eyes of what was undoubtedly a Hawk-Bot. As soon as it got the chance, it scanned her from behind. The girl never even flinched. The mechanical bird sent the message on its way.

_Target locked._

---

**4:00pm**

Drakken pressed buttons and knobs on his central control panel, working on his latest Doomz-Day device. This one would be perfect, designed and fool-proof from the inside out. He was going over some results from its latest laser test when he heard a distinctive _ping_ and a new panel appeared up on the computer screen. He read the message and excitedly shouted "Shego!"

The green woman appeared, thumbing through a magazine with a bored look on her face. "What is is this time, Dr. Drakken? Can't open the pickle jar again?"

He ignored her attitude and simply said to her, "Go start up the hover car Shego, we have someone to pick up!"

* * *

**Bwahaha!! Evil cliffhanger!**

**So this is one of my longer chapters. I already have the ending of the fic completely planned out, and I would be somewhat surprised if someone didn't guess what was going to happen after a few more chapters. But I hope I've got most of you stumped :D**

**And a special thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter: Kipcha, CajunBear73, Bubbahotek, kpfan 72491, fatherfigure1, and Christian Ninja Rabbit! And thanks to all those who faved my story! **

**Your comments only help to make this story even better :)**


	5. Ambush

**Hey all! So here's the next chapter. The story totally takes a twist in plot from here, but I tell you, I totally know what I'm doing! The ending will work out perfectly :)**

**Disclaimer: Uptown girl, she's been... wait, what was I doing?**

* * *

Chapter 5 

**4: 15 pm**

Kim had run out of birdseed pretty quickly. All of her new feather-wielding friends had soon abandoned her afterwards also. Those selfish little buggers. But now she was left with no distraction and a major problem to face; one that she did not want to deal with at the moment.

Marrying Ron Stoppable.

It wasn't as if she didn't love him. She did! She had loved him like a brother, as a friend, and now they were at the peak of their relationship. She would always love him! But now her head was spinning with questions about this whole thing. She just couldn't figure it out! She stood up from the bench, scratching her head and pacing in circles in a flurry of confusion. In this state, she very easily resembled a starved wolf.

_Let's see... Ron plus me plus wedding dress surprise equals... marriage? No, that can't be it, that doesn't even make sense... Why didn't anyone tell me about whatever this **operation** is going on behind my back? Or am I just so naive to not have noticed? No, that can't be it! I can usually figure what Ron's mad schemes are... Argh! Worst of all, my own mother's going along with this all! Which probably means that everyone else is in on this! I should head back home right now and demand my mother tell me everything. This is just not right. I'm only 17! I can't be getting married; it's not even legal in this state! At least I don't think so..._

Kim was obviously in too much of a frenzy to notice that her biggest problem at the moment was hovering right above her.

---

Drakken sat ideally and quietly, enjoying the fruits of his labor as his plan unfolded right before his very eyes. Of course it hadn't gone very far yet, but as if that mattered. Soon, he would have Kim Possible in his evil clutches! He lifted his arms as he laughed manically and dramatically.

"Dr. D, could you please cut out the crazy laughing! You're going to give away our location, you nut job..." Shego said, mumbling that last part to herself. They were in the hover car - their fifth one, actually - and watched as Kim unknowingly fed the birds around her.

"Shego, you really do like to put me down, don't you!" remarked the sour man in blue. "Well, never mind you, I have bigger fish to fry", he said while staring down at his target. "For too long Kim Possible has foiled my evil plans, but this time we have the upper hand. You see, Shego, I have programmed my loyal Hawk-Bot to follow only Kim Possible's specific heat signature. She'll never see us coming!" He ended his speech once again with dramatic laughter, bellowing until Shego knocked him the gut.

"Be quiet, Dr. D! Look..." she said as she pointed at the ground. Drakken, huffing and confused, stared at the target. Kim Possible was now directly below the hover car, pacing around in a circle nervously.

"Ah! Has she seen us yet, Shego? I haven't even put my plan into action yet!" Drakken had a look of disappointment and terror on his face.

"No, she hasn't. Looks like Kimmie is too busy with a problem of her own to even bother looking up here!"

"Well then, now is the perfect time to strike! Hurry Shego, while we have the element of surprise on our side."

The Green woman was just about to make her jump from the hovercar when she thought of something, curiosity written across her face. "Hey, Dr. Drakken. How come you always dish out the orders while I obey like your pet or something? It seems so... not me. I mean, why should I have to put up with your plans? I **am** the real success story behind this team, you know."

Drakken, looking very anxious at this point, manage to make up the feeblest excuse that came to mind at the moment with a false air of confidence. "Well, you see Shego, I am the brilliant mastermind and you are the sidekick! That way I do all of the thinking and you still get to do the hitting. It's as simple as that." He said crossing his arms contently.

"But geez, Dr. D. I still don't get it. I mean, why do I even bother with this arrangement! Sure, you might be a bit on the weak side, but you should be able to do some of the hard work sometimes..."

"SHEGO! This is not the time to question the nature of our relationship!"

"Hmm, now where have I heard that before..."

"Just jump!" Drakken bellowed.

"Fine, Fine, I'm going, geez..." said the sidekick as she launched herself from the side of the vehicle.

---

**4: 22 pm**

Kim had no idea that Shego had been anywhere near her as the woman moved in to attack. There was just a blur; a very fast, green blur that tackled her out of nowhere! Kim fell to the ground and could instantly taste what was dirt the second her head made impact with the green turf. "Bleck!" she shouted as she wiped off her mouth. This was a great way to make a weird day even worse.

The green sidekick dove for her again, but this time she was ready. With a hand-sprint Kim pushed herself away from Shego, lowering into a kick, attempting to knock her off her feet. Shego jumped, doing a leap-frog over Kimmie while knocking her head into the ground yet again. Kim regained her footing quickly and went straight into a fighting stance.

"Shego! It's amazing to see you out of jail so soon. Guards finally decide that they've seen too much green ?" This remark was met by an angry growl from Shego as charged forward. Kim flipped over her, and pulled both of Shego's arms tightly behind her back. "Tell me what you're doing here, Shego! It's not like Drakken to let you loose unless I try to foil one of his stupid plots!"

"Well, Kimmie," Shego said as she suddenly broke loose of Kim's hold, "We decided that an ambush was more our style!" She jumped to avoid an incoming punch, and moved into a roundhouse kick that sent Kim flying a few feet. The redhead was quickly up and running towards the green woman again. She saw an opening and aimed another punch at Shego's solar plexus, wanting to hit her where it hurts for seriously ticking her off. This was so not the time! But she missed due to the sidekick's speed. Shego saw the anger in Kim's face, and was afraid that the kid was gonna blow a gasket. _I should just end this now!_ she thought.

She let loose two energy blasts, one knocking Kim square in the head. The teen groaned in pain, and then instantly passed out.

"This was almost two easy!" Shego said. She stood over Kim and looked at the frown on her face. The kid had looked worried, but what exactly could be bothering herso much? She'd never gone from 0 to 100 so quickly before!

Shego lightly nudged Kim's shoulder with her foot just to make sure that she was really knocked out, and then scooped her up, tossing the girl over her shoulders. Drakken lowered the hover car and Shego climbed aboard with the captive.

"Yes! Nice work, Shego. I told you that this plan was my best yet! For you see, instead of trying to catch Possible while she had the element of surprise, we've stalked her out ourselves and made the first move, resulting in-"

"Yeah, I stopped listening twenty words ago, so can we just go before she WAKES UP! Seriously Dr. D, for a guy who can create 20+ semi-working Doomz-Day devices, you should be able to invest in a little common sense now and then. It could work out for you."

Drakken's response was a simple sneer in her direction. He contently mumbled to himself as he started up the hover car again. "No need to get snippy with me Shego. I'm trying to enjoy my moment. But I'll gladly thank you for ruining it!"

"Whatever." Shego said as Drakken pulled off.

* * *

**So here it is. Not exactly an evil cliffie, but it'll work for now ;) I've already mostly written the next chapter, and it'll be up soon, as always :) **

**And I know that it seems that I've gone totally off course with this story, but I will still be debunking the mystery of the wedding dress fiasko. Like I said, this story has taken on a life of it's own, so it should be a little longer than I had initially intended it to be. **

**And a thank-you shout out to all those who reviewed my last chapter: **

**Kipcha (Glad I've got you stumped!) **

**Joe Stoppinghem (Your guess is pretty close, but not quite...)**

**CajunBear73 (You've got the right idea :) **

**fatherfigure1 (glad to have confuzzled you!)**

**And kpfan 72491 (I love evil cliffies!)**


	6. Savin' Kimmie

**WOOT! Chapter six is up, for all of you, so hold on to your seats everyone! This chapter is... interesting, to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin', I know...**

* * *

Chapter 6 

**4: 47 pm**

Kim woke up with a massive headache. Her joints were stiff and she smelt what was the faintest hint of burning hair. The last thing she remembered was a green flash engulfing her head, and...

"Shego! I am so gonna..." she mumbled to herself..

She growled and twisted her wrists in an attempt to move. They were, of course, trapped in metal cuffs attached to a giant table that she had seen many times before, and had bands around her ankles, also. She groaned in annoyance. This so wasn't the time for this! She looked around and took in the scenery - it was, in fact, Drakken's lair.

She looked down and tried to pull her legs from their restraints, having no luck whatsoever. She blew away a stray hair on her face, and struggled to break free even though she knew that it as nearly impossible to break through metal with such little force. She really wished that she had brought her Kimmunicator with her instead of leaving it in her room. Wade had updated it to turn on automatically through a new voice control system. She had her Wrist Kimmunicator on, but it wasn't nearly as advanced as her original one, and she couldn't even reach it from her position.

Out of options, Kim sulked in defeat. She had no clue as to how she was going to get out of this sitch.

---

**At the same time...**

Mrs. Possible was climbing up the stairs to the attic bedroom. She hadn't heard from Kim in a while, and she should've been dressed quite a while ago. Even her father and brothers were mostly made up in their black tuxedos and mandatory mounds of hair gel. In her own purple dress, she was ready to leave, even though they all had another hour to spare.

She knocked on the teen's door. "Kim? How are doing in there? You know, it's been sometime since you've opened the dress, so what..."

Her voice trailed off as she opened the door to reveal... nothing! Her daughter was nowhere to be found in the room, and the dress lay perfectly still on the bed. "Kim!" she called out. No answer.

"Oh no, where is she?!?" She was starting to panic now, wondering what could've possibly happened to her daughter. The window was closed, there was no broken glass anywhere, and no stray footprints littered the carpet. But she did notice the Kimmunicator on the desk. Why didn't Kim have the Kimmunicator with her? Picking it up with trembling hands, Anne pressed the call button. Wade immediately appeared on the screen, ready to go in his own black tuxedo.

"Hey Kim, what's-"

"Wade."

The boy genius looked up, and surprise inched its way across his face. "Mrs. Possible?" This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"What's wrong? Where's Kim?"

"That's the problem - I don't know! She's just gone! I haven't seen her for an hour. Everything is here, no signs of a fight or anything, a - and..."

Wade had calmed down a bit, the shock wearing off. "Uh, Mrs. Possible? Ever consider the possibility that she just, you know, went out or something?"

Anne considered this and quickly dismissed it from her thoughts. "No, Wade, not on a day like today. Why would she?"

Immediately, a knowing smile crossed the boy's face. He had figured that so much could happen during an occasion like today - a soap opera waiting to happen. "You know Mrs. P; I think that you've got yourself a case of runaway bride!"

The shock that Anne felt was evident in her look. Runaway bride? Her Kimmie? Where in the world had that come from! She stared at Wade for a moment before responding.

"Runaway bride? That isn't possible! She isn't even a bride, Wade."

"But does Kim know that?" The boy had obviously won his case, his remark to the doctor striking her like a slap in the face.

Anne let out an exasperated sigh. Of course - one of Ron's massive plot holes. Even she hadn't seen this coming. No one had wanted to tell Kim about the big surprise, just to make it all seem more exciting in the end. Everyone was so sure that she wouldn't mind getting all dolled up for something special that Ron had wanted to do for her, being the sweet boy that she was. But of course, Ron had planned the whole thing. It was so stupid to not have seen this coming.

"Hey, Dr. P." Anne looked back up to see Wade looking at her through the screen. "Let's not beat Ron up over this. It was bound to happen," he said with the smile still on his face. _Can he read minds now?_ Anne thought. But she didn't have time to wonder - she had to find Kim!

**---**

**4:57 pm**

Kim still struggled with the restraints, but was getting worn down quickly. Her wrists were beginning to swell from the pressure she had been applying to them, but at least her headache was gone.

"D'oh, this is getting me nowhere!" she growled.

"Then why try to fight it?"

Shego walked out of a nearby door, shutting it behind her. She still had that sneaky grin on her face - same as always.

"So, Princess finally woke up?"

Kim had a look of hatred on her face, almost as bad as before she had been knocked out. Shego felt what was either a pang of sympathy or quilt rumble in the pit of her stomach, and shook her head in protest. There was no feeling sorry for this kid; so not allowed. She put on her best face of evil, and then continued to tease her prey.

"So, Kimmie's mad! Do tell."

"Not gonna happen, Shego! And why didn't you idiots just vaporize me before I woke up? You know, just a side thought."

Shego sighed at this fact. "You know Drakken, things have to be done the his way. With you captured, he'll have you watch his brilliant plan unfold as he takes over the world. And I still wonder why I'm the sidekick..."

Kim sighed in aggrivation. She had to get out of here before 6:00! She'd never meant for this to happen. "It was only supposed to be a quick walk..." she said under her breath.

"What, come again?" Shego said, now interested. Obviously, she'd heard that last sentence. But while she had her attention, Kim figured she could vent to Shego; girl to girl. _Why not?_ she thought.

"Ok, this is officially the weirdest day ever! But here I go... First, Ron said that he had a surprise for me and I was really excited because I mean who doesn't like surprises, so he gave me this box, it was really cute and all and when I opened it there was this dress and my mom said that it was her's and Ron had it dry-cleaned and it turned out to be a wedding dress so I was freaking out so I took a walk in the park, which really was no walk in the park, and you knocked me out, and now I'm strapped to this table when I have to be at my own wedding at 6:00!"

Kim took long, deep breaths of air from spouting such a big sentence. She looked back up at Shego, and the shock on her face was evident.

"Say what?" Was all that she could come up with after that explaination.

Kim then said, just to make things clearer, "I think I'm getting married today."

"To the buffoon?"

"No, to _Ron_."

Shego could barely hold in her laughter. "Geez kid, I thought that even you two could wait past college. This is gold!"

A look of sadness appeared on Kim's face. "Look, I really just wanna get out of here. I have to sort this all out. I can't do this; not today!"

"So, I'll help you."

Kim growled. "I knew it! You villians are always so - wait, did you say what I think you just said?"

"Yeah," Shego said while shrugging. "I-will-help-you. That any easier to understand?"

The teen was shocked, yet excited to have a way out. "Why would you even bother?"

"Hey, you know as well as I do that Drakken's lame plot was doomed to fail from the start. It's just another Doomz-Day machine. And I so wanna get Dr.D back for this smart-alec remarks earlier! He just ticks me off sometimes!" She squeezed at the air in front of her, imagining his tender, blue neck wrapped between her fingers as she clenched and unclenched her fists. _This is gonna be good!_ she mused to herself.

A sly smirk crossed Kim's face. "In that case, I accept your offer! What's the plan?"

---

Wade beeped back to the Kimmunicator. "Mrs. Possible?"

Anne looked up from Kim's bedroom floor which she had been staring at for the last ten minutes. "Wade! Have you got a lock on Kim's location? Is she alright?!"

Wade pressed a few keys on his scanner, and looked up from his computer. "Yeah, I've tracked the signal of her Wrist Kimmunicator to a place in the Canadian Rockies. And there's always one villian that hides his lair up there - Dr. Drakken!"

Anne gasped at the name, yet at the same couldn't help but realized how much she **wasn't** shocked. She and Kim had dealt with him before; what a Mother's Day that was!

"I'll call Ron, he'll head out to find her." The boy genius assured her.

"No Wade!" Anne said, tightening her grip on the Kimmunicator. "This is Ron's big day. I'll go out instead; I've dealt with this guy before!"

Wade was totally unconvinced. "Dr. P, this isn't safe for you to-"

"I'm sorry Wade, but I have to do this. If Ron calls, tell him that I've gone out to get more flowers or _something_. I'm going to get my daughter back!"

Wade winced as a look of pure determination filled her eyes like wildfire. There was no way this could go well.

* * *

**There you go! It took me a little longer to write this chapter because I had to think and rethink the situation over before I came up with a cliffhanger that I was pleased with :)** **And I know that I beat Ron up a bit there with Mrs. Dr. P, but don't worry; we all still luv him!**

**Anf thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter: **

**DRIFTA: Yeah, maybe, maybe not :)**

**Bubbahotek: What did you think about Shego in this chapter?**

**CajunBear73: Who said anything about Ron saving Kim!**

**kpfan72491: Yep, this story has taken over completely! I think it's decided to write itself :D**


	7. A Plan in Action!

**Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter, and now things get really sticky. But I'll try to clean it up it as best as I can later. I hope that this lives up to that last cliffhanger... **

**Disclaimer: I may not own anything now, but just wait! Boo-yahahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 7 

**5:10 pm**

Mrs. Possible was standing in the doorway of the plane, hovering just 500 feet over the Canadian Rockies. She had her parachute on; ready to jump when the signal came from the pilot. She had checked and re-checked that she had everything needed for the mission. There was a grappler gun in her bag, laser lipstick, and a container of Kissy-Gloss, which she now knew from opening was a sleeping gas not be played with. She was still just coming to.

"Wade, are you sure that we're in the right spot? I see nothing but mountains down there, and no lair!" Anne cried.

"Don't worry, you are almost directly over the landing point. Drakken's lair isn't exactly 'secret'. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

"Spankin'! But... do you think that I'll really be able to rescue Kim? I know I was a little self-confident before and..."

Wade could see her starting to panic again, and he really didn't want to deal with that. Kim confused him enough as it was with her girl-issues. So he did what any guy would do in that situation - he made up the perfect answer, though he wasn't sure that he fully believed himself.

"No worries, Dr. P. Like you said, you've dealt with Drakken before, and you should know that he isn't that big of a threat. Besides, it's you who called in the favor this time, which is a great start. Faster than I probably could've done, anyways."

---

"_Thanks for letting me take your jet, Professor Hotari! I really needed a way to get down here."_

_He gave her a carefree hand wave of amusement as he flew. "It is no problem at all Anne, especially after you saved my wife's brain from bleeding out. Who but you could've known that the problem was actually in the left hemisphere?"_

"_It's no big! I'm just glad I could stop the swelling in time."_

_---_

Anne smiled at the flashback. What Wade said was true. Kim should have told her how convenient it was to have connections like this!

She looked to the cockpit, and after Professor Hotari gave her a thumbs up, she took a deep breath and jumped from the plane.

---

Kim had a skeptical look on her face. "Shego, are you sure that this plan will actually work? I mean, I doubt that Drakken is even that stupid."

"Oh, trust me. You haven't seen him drag me to karaoke every Friday."

"Thanks for the mental image!" Kim grimaced at the thought of Drakken singing to a badly tuned oh Boyz song as he danced along.

"Oh, suck it up! I actually have to be there." Shego said. "Now, hold still. If I'm going to blast you out of those cuffs from this distance, I may actually end up frying those pretty little hands of yours." Her eyes became pensive as she added, "Hey, now there's an idea..."

"SHEGO! Just hurry up. And I'm warning you, if you fry my hands, I've still got two feet to kick your -"

"Ok, ok! Don't get rated R on me, Princess. Now, hold still!"

Kim winced as two blasts came her way, and could smell the scent of singed hair yet again. Reluctantly she asked, "Did it work?"

She was answered a when she heard the sound of cracking above her head. The restraints were broken all right; the debris from the attack promptly fell on her head, some even rolling down her shirt. She winced in protest - the pieces were still hot. _That is so gonna leave a mark!_

Kim struggled to keep her balance as she remembered that she still had restraints around her ankles. She didn't wanna risk falling forward and breaking her legs.

"Uh, Shego? A little more help here!"

"Fine. Fire in the whole!"

Kim decided to close her eyes this time as she smelled what were undoubtedly her newly burned Club Banana jeans.

---

**5:13 pm**

After falling a good 300 feet, Anne pulled the ripcord of her parachute and was surprised by the force of the pullback. But relaxed when she started to slowly drift down to the lair. She had been able to spot it when she was 350 higher, and instantly knew what Wade meant by it not being such a secret. _He's not the brightest guy, is he?_

She had just touched down on land when the Kimmunicator beeped. She pulled it out as she attempted to take off the parachute pack. "Hey, Wade. Have you got Kim's coordinates yet?"

"Yeah, and it's just 100 yards westward to the lair." He took a few more moments before adding, "Having trouble with the 'chute I see?"

"No... I am... NOT!" She exclaimed as she wrestled her way out of the stringy contraption. "See? I had it just fine!"

"Sure...", was Wade's response as Anne made her way towards the building.

---

"I can't believe you Shego! Those were brand new jeans and you had to go and burn them!"

"Hey, I was only trying to get you out, Princess! Don't get all snippy with me."

"Wait a... You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Hey, are we gonna stop Drakken or not?"

"Kim growled in anger. "Nargh! Fine, Lets. Just. Go."

Kim led the way from the room, and Shego mumbled to herself as she reluctantly followed. "Geez, is someone PMSing today or what?"

---

Ron paced back and forth across his room. He was so nervous - it was less than an hour until the ceremony and he couldn't calm himself down. What would Kim say to him when she found out what he had in store? He barely realized that he had started to voice his thoughts out loud.

"Just calm down Ron, it's all good. You've been planning this for a really long time, and now it's showtime. Kim loves you; she'll understand. She'll definetly be happy with this! At least I hope so..."

---

Anne finally arrived at the lair. It was tall, black (of course) , and oh-so-obvious. She opened her backpack and took out the hair dryer. She'd seen Kim use it several times before, so she was confident. It looked so easy, after all! After latching it to her belt she pointed the gun upward at the roof of the lair.

_I hope this works..._

She pressed the trigger and felt the hook being pulled from the device. The satisfying clank of metal followed soon after. She pulled the rope, and when sure that it had reached it's intended target, pulled the trigger again. She instantly felt herself being lifted through the air, and looked down at the ground as it quickly descended beneath her. She was careful not to lose her grip or else there would only be one way to go - straight back down.

She heard the hair dryer click as it stopped pulling her, and found that she had already reached the roof. She pulled on the device with all her force, and struggled to lift herself over the edge without letting go of the grappler. After moments of this attempt, she finally got both legs up onto the roof and stood up in an air of triumph.

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it Anne? "

"I say you did pretty well."

Anne looked around at hearing the voice before pulling out the Kimmunicator from her pocket. The boy genius was in fact, online. He had probably been there the whole time to make sure that he'd know if she went splat during her great climb. "Wade, I... uh..."

"There's an entrance you can use just twenty feet to your right." He said, sparing Anne the embarrassment of explaining why she had been talking to herself.

"Thanks!" Anne exclaimed as she made her way over, convincing herself that blushing was too imature for a situation like this.

---

Kim and Shego hid behind the door leading to the room holding the Doomz-Day device. Drakken sat snug in his place atop the machine, ready to start it up for a little target practice. The ladies quietly watched him from their spot. Kim had to admit - she was a little anxious to see what power this thing stored up. Was it something she should actually worry about this time? Or would it just flop like all Drakken's other easy-to-destroy toys?

The scientist, finally ready, pushed a small blue button which exerting a bright yellow ray from the nozzle of the machine. It hit the target (a crash test dummy) square on and dead center. Kim swallowed at the sight. This one actually packed a punch!

"So," she whispered to Shego, "How do we get rid of Drakken and the machine? It's not like I can do anything without my gear on."

Shego shushed her for a moment and then said, "Who said anything about you? Just follow my lead on this."

The woman then waltzed through the door as casual as anyone could in her situation. Stepping up to the machine, she stucked out an arm and pressed it against the metal for support as she leaned nonchalantly. "So Dr. Drakken! I see you finally have this thing working. And it actually looks dangerous for once!"

Drakken scowled before smiling at her. "Yes, as you see from my demonstration, this model is by far the baddest that I have ever created. We'll head off to Japan as soon as modifications are finished, and I'll demand the place of emperor. If they dare to refuse me my wishes, it's bye-bye Tokyo!"

The man cackled as usual, and then continued his mad rant. Kim just sighed.

"Kim Possible can't stop me this time! I'll make sure that I hit her dead on if she dares to step in my way towards world conquest again!" And as if on cue, he pressed another button; this one red, causing a shower of laser blasts to erupt towards the already destroyed dummy. Kim winced at the sight of it being charred even further. She could still smell the burnt edges of her jeans from before.

"So take note if you will, Shego, that this machine is simply _killer_!" He crossed his arms confidently; a sign that he was finally finished.

The sidekick looked not at all surprised at this display of power. She had obviously seen it all before. "Yeah sure, whatever. Just quit it with the puns!" she shouted. Shego regained her composture before asking, "So what now? Shall I wheel in the prisoner for extermination?"

Drakken thought a moment before he responded. "Yes, please. I would like to have a real target this time. You, Shego, shall be in awe of my awesome power as Kim Possible is forced to beg for mercy! Maybe then you'll learn to give me the proper respect I deserve, hm?"

"Whatever" Shego said as she walked back out of the room.

She knelt back down to Kim and whispered, "Ok Princess, it's showtime!"

---

Anne felt her way through the ventilater shaft. It was extremely tight, and shy of oxygen. It was all made worse by the fact that her backpack was practically crushing her spine. She constantly winced at the pain.

"I have... absolutely... no clue...how Kim... can do this... on a daily... basis!" She grunted as she squeezed her was through the shaft. Her arms hurt from gragging along her 149 pounds for what seemed to be an hour. But the time couldn't have passed that quickly. She _had_ to get Kim by 6:00 or it would all be ruined!

Looking ahead, she thought that she saw a light at the end of the shaft. That meant an opening, and a way out of the vent! She picked up speed and crawled even faster, now confident that everything was going according to plan.

That was, until the vent cracked open from under her.

* * *

** Evil cliffie! Mwuahahahahaha!! But seriously, how's Anne gonna get out of this one? Oh well. Just leave it for me to clean up.**

**And you all have been doing great with the reviews! Over thirty in only six chapters! I'm pleased :) Here's a shout-out to all my reviewers from chapter 6:**

**Bubbahotek: Well, we'll see what happens in the ladies' realm :)**

**general shadow wolfsbane: Thanks! Glad to hear that the characters aren't so out of character :D**

**axt: Kim can come to conclusions rather quickly...**

**Darth Comrade: Glad that you like it!**

**DRIFTA: I like to tease people ;)**

**CajunBear73: Yeah, it should get interesting...**

**fatherfigure1: Who doesn't like a good cliffie now and then?**

**kpfan72491: Thanks for the nice review!**


	8. Was That Supposed to Happen?

**I'm back all, and with a new chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow...**

* * *

_Anne felt her way through the ventilater shaft. It was extremely tight, and shy of oxygen. It was all made worse by the fact that her backpack was practically crushing her spine. She constantly winced at the pain._

_"I have... absolutely... no clue...how Kim... can do this... on a daily... basis!" She grunted as she squeezed her was through the shaft. Her arms hurt from gragging along her 149 pounds for what seemed to be an hour. But the time couldn't have passed that quickly. She had to get Kim by 6:00 or it would all be ruined!_

_Looking ahead, she thought that she saw a light at the end of the shaft. That meant an opening, and a way out of the vent! She picked up speed and crawled even faster, now confident that everything was going according to plan._

_That was, until the vent cracked open from under her._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

**5:28 pm**

A scream was all that could escape her as Anne tumbled towards the gray tiled floor below her. She needed a fix - and fast. She frantically searched through her bag in hopes of finding a save. Knock out gas wouldn't help, nor did the laser lipstick seem to serve a purpose in her current predicament. The only thing left was the grappling gun, but where could she aim it? She looked around, and the floor seemed to be catching up to her.

_Think Anne, think!_

She closed her eyes to find a solid solution, and they opened a moment later with understanding. She aimed upwards at the cracked vent and realized that she had been about a foot away from the vent opening - a metal slate with slanting bars. She pressed the trigger of the grappler and watched as the line made contact with the surface. She herself was pulled to a jerking stop, and felt her shoulder scream with pain for a moment before all seemed calm again.

Anne dangled on the line, and pressed the trigger again to lower herself to the ground. Her legs shook with aftershock as her feet found the solid surface. "Well, wasn't that pleasant?" she chided herself. But she was pleased nonetheless with her success so far.

Pulling down the rest of the line and putting the grappler back into the backpack, Anne pulled out the Kimmunicator and pressed the call button.

"I'm in Wade. What do I do now?"

---

**5: 30 pm**

She had checked eight different rooms so far, but found no signs of her daughter. She looked at her watch, and sighed as she sat down in the hall to rest for a moment.

"Who am I kidding? There's no way I'll find Kim in time. The ceremony starts at six o'clock, and it's only thirty minutes away! Ron is going to be crushed because of this. And what if they've already done something to Kim? No, Anne, don't think like that..."

She shifted her glance upwards from the floor at once when she heard the Kimmunicator's signature beep from her pocket. She put on a straight face and answered it.

"Wade, have you got anything?"

The boy genius smiled - it was apparently good news. "Yeah! I've retraced the energy signal from Kim's Wrist Kimmunicator and got a lock on her location. She's not too far from where you are! Just a hundred yards eastward. But you'd better hurry; she's on the move."

Anne perked up and said, "Wade, you rock!" before putting the device back into her pocket and running down the hallway.

_I'm coming, Kimmie!_

---

"I do. I do. I do. Nah, that's not right, not at all. I have to say it like I mean it. _I do_. Ha, perfect!" Ron exclaimed as he punched at the air. Rufus just looked at him, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, come on Rufus, you're just making me even more nervous when you stare like that. I have to make sure that I don't screw this up. This is for Kim, after all."

Ron thought for a moment before he said, "You know, maybe I should call her. See if she's ready and all... No, that would ruin the surprise! besides, I'm sure Kim's just fine. And we do have another thirty minutes until we've gotta jet. How about some leftover nacos, buddy?"

Rufus rubbed his belly and nodded before following Ron down to the kitchen.

---

Drakken sat in his Doomz-Day machine as he tapped his fingers on the control panel impatiently. He looked at his watch, then back at the door. Finally, annoyance grabbed a hold of him. He then of course, started to whine.

"Shego! What's taking so long? The machine isn't getting any younger - and neither am I!" He heard no reply.

"Nargh! Shego!" He screamed again. But this time he heard footsteps coming his way, and smiled his evil grin. The green woman appeared before him in her nonchalant attitude, looking as bored as can be.

"Have you acquired the prisoner, Shego? I'm getting impatient!" At the last word, his face twisted into a scowl.

"Almost got her ready, _boss. _But in the mean time, how about you show me what that machine does again?" She got a running start and jumped onto the machine, landing next to Drakken. She knew he couldn't refuse a chance to show off his projects to her when he was feeling victorious.

"Fine, but only one more demonstration. Then I want Kim Possible in my evil clutches, do you understand?" Shego just rolled her eyes at his scolding as he started the machine up, not even waiting for her answer. He pressed the red button again - apparently it was his favorite. The eruptions of laser blasts filled the room once more as he aimed at the new crash test dummy.

Shego diverted her gaze for a moment and looked down at the control panel, looking for her target. And then she saw it - the button clearly labeled "Emergency Self-Destruct Mechanism". She rolled her eyes again as the lasers finally ceased.

"Hey, Dr. D," she said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Why is there a self-destruct button here? I mean you'd think that it'd be practical, but it's totally not!"

The scientist looked down to see the bright yellow button, and racked his brain for an answer. Shego could read his face like a book and promptly tell...

"You don't know, do you?"

He snarled at her and responded, "Well, you never know when -"

"You'll need to be blown to smitherines?"

"Yes! I mean... no... Just zip it Shego and go bring me Kim Possible!"

"Fine, I'm going..." she mumbled as she walked towards the door.

---

"So you're sure this is going to work?" Kim asked again.

"Yes, for the millionth time! Gosh, you teens are so annoying..."

"And you middle age ladies can get quit testy, but I try not to let it get to me!" Kim smirked in triumph when she heard Shego growl in anger.

"So, I guess Drakken really is this stupid?"

You'd better believe it," Shego said, disregarding her last comment. "If this doesn't fool him, I don't know what will!"

Kim simply smirked as she replied, "Perfect."

---

**5: 36 pm**

Shego wheeled the table into the room. It was covered by a large white cloth and had the bulking image of a certain teenager underneath. The sidekick stopped rolling and placed it right in front of the target.

"Here you go, Dr. D. One teen hero, ready for target practice!"

"Drakken smiled and exclaimed, "Yes! Finally, I will be victorious against - Uh, Shego? why is the table covered by that cloth?"

Shego searched for an answer, not letting her anxiety show through. "Well, you see... She wouldn't shut up, and this was the only way to make her! Hey, at least it works." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Drakken eyed her for a moment before...

"Oh, now that makes sense! Why hadn't I thought of that before... Well, she was always sort of lippy, wasn't she? It must be a Possible thing. Maybe after I'm finished with her, I'll get the rest of that family. Who knows what they may try to pull next."

Kim couldn't help but scowl at him. _This plan better work, or its a one way ticket to pain for Shego!_

"Now move out of the way, Shego. It's time to unleash the wrath of my Doomz-Day device!"

And with that, Drakken hit the red button on his ray gun, shooting forth the laser blasts. The sound seemed even more tremendous to Kim than she had remembered, and closed her eyes as she heard the table erupt from the impact.

---

Anne had been stalking the corridor, knowing that she was close to Kim's location. She was just peeking into another room along the way when she heard a terrible eruption, like a charged up machine gun finally let loose. She ran towards the noise, and could smell something burning very near by.

_Oh no! Kim!_

* * *

**So here's chapter 8! It took long enough, that's for sure :P I've been having such bad writer's block for the past week, but I made it! And now I have to figure out how to clean up this chapter. What exactly does Shego want with a self-destruct button? Just guess! **

**Here's a shout out to all of my chapter 7 reviewers!**

**Lord Kain: Well, you'll see. It all ends up being alright, I think...**

**general shadow wolfsbane: Mwahahaha! My whole evil plot is turning out perfectly!**

**maxie2008: It is, isn't it ;)**

**Bubbahotek: Let's just see how Anne handles what she finds in the next chapter!**

**basketballgal23: Thanks for such a nice review! Suspense is my forte... and cliffies :D**

**fatherfigure1: Ron is probably the worst planner of anything ever. We'll see what he's got hidden soon enough!**

**kpfan72491: Thanks!**

**CajunBear73: We all know that Kim is a MAJOR conclusion jumper ;)**

**axt: Well, I try my best. As long as Mrs. Possible isn't too OOC, I'm good :) Thanks for the critism! It always helps.**

**Joe Stoppinghem: Thanks for that! I'm not very AU, and this story is rated K+, so I guess you could call me sort of Disney oriented :)**

**DRIFTA: Gosh, you had me cracking up with that comment!**


	9. Along For the Ride

**This is chapter 9, folks! In this chapter, I've got a treat for all who read :) You'll finally find out what Ron has planned for Kim, and we'll just see where it goes from there! So read, and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Yo, listen up! Have a holla from me...**

* * *

Chapter 9 

_And with that, Drakken hit the red button on his ray gun, shooting forth the laser blasts. The sound seemed even more tremendous to Kim than she had remembered, and closed her eyes as she heard the table erupt from the impact._

---

_Anne had been stalking the corridor, knowing that she was close to Kim's location. She was just peeking into another room along the way when she heard a terrible eruption, like a charged up machine gun finally let loose. She ran towards the noise, and could smell something burning very near by._

_Oh no! Kim! _

_---_

**5: 37 pm **

Drakken stood up from his hiding place in the machine's control center. After dusting debris from his coat, he squinted to see through the dust particles floating above the site of impact. There was the distinct outline of metal shards, spread across the floor, but no site of the redhead. He stepped out of his seat to get a better look.

"Hm. Did this heap of metal even do its job?" he said out loud as he pounded his fist on the machine. He knew that that much power couldn't just go to waste; it must have done something! Even a little bruising would be a good sign for him, considering that he was dealing with the invincible Kim Possible.

"Looks like it did," came a voice out of nowhere. Drakken looked to his left, and saw his sidekick emerging from the dust storm around them. "I think you nailed her pretty hard, Doc. Good job, for once!"

It was then that Shego tossed something to Drakken. He opened his palm to find a very singed lock of red hair. He quickly dropped it into the rest of the debris and wiped his hand on his overcoat.

"Yes! Finally, I have defeated Kim Possible!" Gazing in the direction of where he last saw his former rival, he pointed and shouted, "You think you're all that, but your not! At least not anymore," he added. He the proceeded to put both hands on his waist and chuckle with evil delight. Of course - he was gloating to himself.

The woman rolled her eyes before she broke up the scientist's moment of glee. "Sorry to break up the party, Dr. D, but shouldn't we get going? Japan isn't going to conquer itself, y'know. And I'm sure that the emperor is just as excited for this as you are. Or at least he's going to be."

Drakken stopped gloating and stared at the green woman before the pieces finally clicked together. "Oh, um... right! Japan! Go start up the hover car Shego, world conquest awaits! Hahahaha!"

Drakken skipped out of the room elated, leaving his sidekick in the mist of settling dust.

---

**5:39 pm **

Kim coughed as the dust settled around her, letting out a sneeze. That blast was a lot worse than she had originally thought it would be, but Drakken must've pumped up the power when before he tried to blow 'her' up. At least Shego's plan worked. Now she was free to go, as long as her rival didn't have any other ideas for her. But she felt that she could trust her, just this one time.

"Shego? Get me out of here!" she yelled from behind the machine. She got no response, but immediately felt a force pulling her off of the ground. She looked up to see the smirk of the green woman herself.

"I can't believe this. It actually worked!" Kim said. She checked to make sure that all of her limbs were still intact. When dealing with Drakken, you never knew what was going to happen to you.

"You know, Shego, placing that crash test dummy under the sheet was a pretty good idea."

And as the dust finally finished settling, it was very easy to spot the shattered remains of a gray, plastic head; specifically the misplaced nose.

"I can't believe Drakken didn't actually check to see if it was really me underneath! No, wait... I can."

Kim pondered to herself a moment before adding, "You know, I don't really care about you ditching Drakken at the moment to skip the field trip to Japan, but what about when he finds out that I'm-"

"Don't worry. To him, you'll be coming back from the dead, and I get to see his ego crushed like the bug he is. That piece of hair I blasted off you was pretty convincing! And on the plus side, he'll be more afraid of you than ever before, I can guarantee that. We all win!" Shego finished with a delightful smirk.

Kim heeded the woman's words and responded with, "Um... thanks. I think." She ran her hand through her hair until she felt the burnt and still warm section of hair Shego had persuaded her to donate.

"But you do realize that I'm going to have to hurt you for that the next time we combat, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

A moment of silence passed before Shego spoke again.

"Ok, Princess. If I'm correct, you've gotta be somewhere in about 20 minutes. Though I do think that a wedding is a little too farfetched an idea on such short notice. Are you sure that it's not just..."

"Something else?"

Both Shego and Kim turned their heads to the voice that had echoed from neither of them, but instead came from...

"Mom?"

---

There was Anne, standing just a few feet away from Kim and her arch rival, next to a Doomz-Day machine. She could barely believe her eyes. She'd spent all this time looking for Kim, and this is where she found her?

She was so afraid when she heard the blast. She'd thought that Kim was, or might've been... She hated to even think about it.

"Kimmie, what are you doing here? I was so worried when I found out you weren't at home, and..." Anne let her sentence trail off as she leaned on the wall, looking positively exhausted.

"Mom!" Kim exclaimed as she rushed over to support her mother. She put Anne's arm around her shoulder, and helped her stand back up.

"Mom, how did you get here? How did you even know where I was?"

Anne smiled, and Kimmie instantly knew...

"Wade?"

"Wade." Anne replied with a smile.

The mother daughter moment, however, was interrupted when the sound of someone lightly coughing came from the only other person in the room.

"So, Mamma Possible. Why don't you tell Miss Runaway here what's really going on? I helped her escape, so I deserve to get the full story as much as she does." Shego folded her arms after that, waiting for a response.

Anne looked to Kim, and could see that she also was curious as to what Ronald could've possibly planned that involved a wedding dress and her special make-up treatment.

"Oh, fine. I'll tell you, but not here. We have to get to Wade's ride back, it's almost 6:00!"

---

**5:45 pm**

The three women filed onto the plane before they were lifted off the ground. Anne was capable if supporting herself now, and took Kim's arm from around her shoulder. "Thanks Kimmie," she said with a smile.

Kim smiled in return, but curiosity soon got a hold of her and twisted her face into a frown. She had to know the big secret, _now_.

"Mom," she started, "What is all of this about?"

Anne looked at her daughter, and sighed. She could even see the green woman scooting closer in her seat to hear the story.

"Well, I really didn't want to tell what Ron's whole suprise was, or still is, hopefully. But I guess it'll set everything right. Ron was planning... um, something interesting for you Kim. And... we've known about it for weeks; me, your father, Wade... and a few of your other friends."

"Mom!" Kim shouted impatiently, "What is Ron planning?"

"Kim, " Anne said, "Ron is having a promise ceremony."

All Kim could do for the moment was sit there as her mind processed what had just been said.

"A promise ceremony? Mom, I..."

"Kimmie, Ron really does love you. He's been planning this for months, now. We have the church all set up, and everyone is on their way there right now..."

Kim couldn't believe any of this. Nothing was making sense. Yet at the same time... it all did.

"A promise ceremony, for me? He did all of this for me?"

Anne's only reply was a wise nod.

"This is amazing!", Kim said, "But why didn't anyone tell me about it? None of this would've even happened if I had known!"

Anne simply stated, "It was supposed to be a surprise. No one would have been able to guess that you would take it all the wrong way. Even _with_ the wedding dress..."

Both Possible's then turned to their left as they heard clapping echoing throughout the plane. It was coming from Shego, of course.

"Oh, this is priceless! I knew that even the buffon wouldn't be able to tie the knot so quickly." She shifted her position in her seat as she laid her back against one arm rest and crossed her legs over the other before continuing. "I guess I'll tag along for the ride, then. I wanna see how this all turns out."

Kim opened her mouth to respond to Shego's comment, but was unable to as the pilot shouted "We're here!" Kim looked out of the window and could see that they hovering over her own rooftop.

Anne grabbed Kim's shoulders and said, "Come on, Kim! This is going to be wonderful! And you've got a lot of getting ready to do." She motioned towards Kim's singed and uneven section of hair.

"**A lot** of getting ready to do."

* * *

**I hope that tidbit ties you all over until the next chapter :) Imagine what a ceremony it'll be! **

**Next chapter: Kim gets ready for the ceremony, and let's see how Ron's plan goes! Especially with Shego along for the ride...**

**A shout out to everyone who reviewed chapter 8 of "Come on Kim!"**

**KimPossible1998: It's not the end ;)**

**JAKT: Gosh, I love your review! Thanks for the encouragement :)**

**Bubbahotek: Thanks! I try to get just the right amount of evil and imature-ness into his character :)**

**basketballgal23: Your welcome ;)**

**DRIFTA: I sure hope not!**

**axt: Same comment as above :)**

**CajunBear73: Very good observation...**

**kpfan72491: I hope that Ron doesn't ruin his own plan, lol!**


	10. Mama Drama

**Here it is all! The 10th chapter of "Come on Kim!" This is just a bit of at home drama before they all head off to the church. And no matter how it may seem, this story is not KiGo! I've just been getting that vibe from my own writing lately, and I know that there hasn't been the most K/R in this story so far. But when the time comes, I won't disappoint!**

* * *

Chapter 10 

**5:48 pm **

"No! This is not going well! Kim screamed from her bedroom. She only had a few minutes to get herself ready, causing her to go into major freak-out mode. "I'll never tame this nest of hair!"

She brought the comb to the back of her hair and yet again, delicately sliced it though the burnt section of her locks. A few more strands with charred ending sprinkled her carpet, taunting her every time she looked down.

"This is **all your fault**, Shego!" She shouted to the woman downstairs. "If you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place, my hair wouldn't be-"

"Oi, Princess! Your lucky that I even bothered to save your bloody-"

"That is enough!"

Both voices stopped short of blowing a fuse when forced to shut up by the orders of Anne Possible. Shego didn't dare say another word at the moment. The last thing she needed was being provoked into killing the girl's mother.

The woman stepped into Kim's room and shut the door behind her.

"Kim, please tell me why your arch rival is downstairs sifting through my magazines?! She has the mouth of a-"

"Mom, she's always been like this. And she did help save me, no matter how much I want to deny it." She tried to force the comb through again, but only got more loose strands on the floor. Kim grunted in annoyance.

"Kim, why are you trying to do your hair now? Put on the dress first!" Anne nagged her daughter.

Kim's only reply was, "Well, I was thinking about washing it..."

"Then go ahead, just make it quick. We've got to leave in about ten minutes, Kimmie!" she said as the teen rushed off to the bathroom.

---

**At the same time... **

After stuffing himself full with leftover Bueno Nacho, Ron Stoppable sat contently at his desk, toothpick in hand. With only about ten minutes left, he was ready for the ceremony, and much more than that. He patted his pocket, and almost instantly the little rodent awoke from his slumber.

"Rufus! Are you ready yet?"

The mole rat nodded, slowly coming to. Ron smiled at that. Not many people would think that a tuxedo looked good on a naked mole rat, but the little guy was pulling it off quite well. He folded the pocket flap over and allowed his friend to fall back asleep. Yes, he was quite content with himself at the moment.

"This is gonna be badical!" He shouted with both arms folded behind his neck.

---

**5:51 pm **

Kim had just finished drying her hair with a new record at hand - two minutes spent washing and one to get her hair mostly dried off. She combed and combed at the speed of light, happy to have washed away the rest of her charred split ends. This to her was absolute madness, but she knew it was mostly her fault.

"If only I hadn't gone for that walk..."

She reprimanded herself as she fought her way out of her sweat-drenched t-shirt and burnt Banana Club jeans.

"...none of this would've happened!"

She ran over to the wedding dress, sitting expectantly on her bed. It stared at her for a moment with its pearls, dancing wistfully down the side. Kim gingerly picked it up, and lowered it as she stepped into neck opening. She gradually raised it up, slowly over her hips as to not rip anything. She slipped one arm into the right arm opening, and then did the same with the left. All that was left to do was get the zipper - the one accessory that tortures women the most.

She reached her arm back carefully to reach it, but no matter how hard she tried, she just could get it. "Argh! Nah! Why you...!" she shouted at her current rival. It was just taunting her - sliding down each time she managed to even touch it.

"Need some help?"

Kim spun quickly to see no one other than Shego standing at the door.

"Get out!" Kim yelled as she threw her armory of dirty clothes at Shego.

"Hey!" the villainess shouted as she ducked a shirt and two socks, "I came to _help_! You know, what someone wouldn't be throwing laundry at you for!"

Kim scowled at that. "I wouldn't be throwing laundry at you if you **were** helping!"

Fed up, Shego bolted forward, and before Kim had time to defend herself properly she felt her arms being twisted behind her back, pain shooting up to her shoulder. She tried to break free of the woman's clutches, but still closed her eyes to brace for impact. The next thing she knew, she heard a distinct _zipppppppppp _sound from behind her. It was up.

Her arms were at once released, and she quickly turned to meet the gaze of her... helper.

"Shego, what are you doing? You're way out of it today, and..."

"It's freaking you out?"

"Yeah."

Shego sighed - she couldn't believe she was actually talking to Possible like this. **Possible** of all people! Never in a million years would she have believed it.

"Look here, _Princess_. I'm not one to act in kindness to anyone but myself, but this is something that I understand. I don't know why, but I'm feeling... nice today. Nice to you! Now, I know I shouldn't be in your house right now, or even in your room..."

"Please spare me!"

"...**but **I guess this is just one of those girl things in life. I guess."

Kim smirked as she looked upon her nemesis. "Those sisterly instincts kicking in today or what?"

Shego's only response was a frustrated growl as she went back downstairs. But even she knew that Kim was right.

---

**5:55 pm **

"I was thinking of an up-do! Or, no! How about we tie it off to the side?" Anne was excitedly chatting away at her daughter, figuring out what do with all of those red locks. Less than ten minutes to go until launch and she was freaking out. Kim just didn't seem up to doing it for herself at the moment.

"Mom," Kim pleaded, "Why not a simple style, kinda like-"

"No! Kimmie, this is an important event. It has to be perfect!" Kim frowned and moaned impatiently. They didn't have time for this!

"Well, you could just-"

"A bun! We'll go with an upward bun, with bangs cascading downward, like this!" She held Kim's hair in said fashion.

"Whatever you want to do mom." _Just as long as I don't end up defaulting to _your_ hairstyle, I'm good, _thought Kim. The thought of her looking just like her mother made her internally wince.

Kim sat perfectly still as her mother put up the bun and stuck her with what she knew were way too many hair pins. Even though her scalp was screaming at her in pain, she did not move. One wrong move and the experience would just get even more painful.

"So mom," Kim started, "Has Ron really been planning this for months? I mean, he is Mr. Distractable and all... I just didn't see this coming!"

Anne smiled at that - Kim had a lot to learn about the from high school when James first hiked 3 miles in the hot sun up at Middleton Ridge where she was camping with her family, just to bring her a chemistry book she left at school. How he found her, she didn't dare ask, but when he asked her out that day she couldn't say no. It was the.. rather odd... start of their relationship.

"Kimmie," Anne said, "A guy can be a million things - but when you find one that's sweet as Ron, you're bound to get a few surprises. Trust me, I know."

Dr. Possible then stepped back as she had finally put the finishing touches on Kim's hair. Kim stood up and walked over to the mirror, soon to be stunned. Her hair looked amazing! So her mom _had_ decided to go with the ultra-classy look. It was a special occasion indeed!

"Thanks mom!", she said as she hugged Anne. "It's perfect!" She was still looking at herself when a though came to mind. "Hey mom, where's that other box that Ron got me?" Kim remembered it to well, how it so innocently stared at her before all of this with Drakken had even happened. She just didn't know where she had left it.

Anne looked around the room for a moment before she caught sight of it.

"It's over here on the night stand!" She picked up the white box and brought it over to Kim. "You should do the honors Kimmie," she said with a smile. Kim took the box and slowly pryed the top open.

And then she dared to look inside.

A pair of white pumps, with a sequined design on the sides, and the most most beautiful thing - a wedding veil - stared back up at her.

Kim set the box down on the bed and, in awe, took out the shoes first. She set them on the floor and then carefully slipped her feet into them, one at a time. They felt so silky around her heels! Then she reached back in and pulled out the veil. Unfolding it completely, she gasped as she gazed upon the white headband and the silk fabric hanging delicately from it. Anne walked over and took from Kim, placing it on the teen's head.

"Mom... I... I never..." Kim couldn't even complete the sentence, but at the moment words weren't needed. Anne watched Kim babble for a few moments before she decided to break the silence.

"Come on Kim! The limo will be here any moment and I've got to get you outside!"

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 10 fresh from the noggin :) I hope you all liked that moment between Kim and Shego. I didn't want to make it too gushy, but I guess I've screwed myself off again :P Go figure. But I think there'll only be one or two chapters after this one... School calls! They'll be out shortly. Just the ceremony and reception left to go :D**

**And you all can count on Ron being in the next chapter for more than 6 sentences ;) Hehehehe...**

**And a special thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 9!**

**tater06: Thanks for the nice review! I try :D**

**DRIFTA: If this was an episode I would crack up!**

**JAKT: I tossed you a little cookie with the whole _I won't default to your hairstyle mom_ thing. Thanks for your review, I guess I sorta put you into the story ;) And I'll find a way to have Shego fit into this whole situation :)**

**CajunBear73: Next chapter my friend. Next chapter :P**

**axt: It was my intention from the beginning, but I never said how the ceremony itself would be...**

**maxie2008: Not yet!**

**kpfan72491: Thanks!**


	11. At the Alter Finally!

**Hello to all! Here it is - the eleventh chapter to "Come on Kim!" Thanks to all of you who are picking up this story again, and to those reading it for the frist time! Now, this chapter may surprise a few of you, or not. Just read it and tell me how you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: This space has been preserved for a meaningless sentence like this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**6:01 pm **

Kim stepped out of the limousine and dashed for the church door.

She was majorly stressing at the moment. _What if I don't get there in time! I swear, if the ceremony has already started..._

The ride there had been such a battle in itself. Taking Shego along wasn't the best choice. Her mom had been glowing herself not but three minutes into the ride - red with rage, that is. Who would figure that calling your arch foe's mother 'Old Yeller' would cause such a fuss?

Anne watched as Kim pulled open the doors and disappeared inside the church before turning back to the only other passenger.

Her face was stern and had a hint of annoyance written across her expression. "Now listen up! I am only going to say this _once_." Shego, who had been trying to ignor her, groaned at that. She had had enough of this woman's bickering!

Anne continued. " This a very important event for my daughter, and I will have none of your fighting in this church. Which means, no trying to kill Kim!"

Shego sighed and then said, "Aye aye, Cap'n..." As soon as Anne had opened the door to the limousine, Shego sprang forward and exited the vehicle while purposly bumping shoulders with Mrs. Possible. Anne growled to herself.

"Well, won't _this_ be fun?"

Following Shego inside, Anne opened the grand doors to the Sancuary where the ceremony would take place. All of the guests semeed to be there already, most seated and waiting to begin. She wandered through a few pews in the back, and then headed towards the front of the room. Then at last, she saw him.

"James!" she cried. He was sitting in the first row, talking with a few guests before he turned his head to see her. He excused himself, them walked toward his wife.

"Hey, Hon! Where's Kimmie? You two had just run off a while ago, and weren't even back before I left with the boys."

Anne searched for a possible explanation in her head, but then remembered that she had in fact, brought the evidence with her. The smart-mouthed, living and breathing arch foe as evidence. But she had no choice at the moment other than to keep him out of the loop.

"Oh, here and there getting ready. You know how teen girls can be, Hon."

James looked confused but thought it best not to even bother worrying about it. He never had fully understood the female mind. Looking back down at his wife he simply smiled and said, "Well, okay then! As long as Kimmie's here, all is well."

Anne smiled back at him, but then noticed the green glow of a certain figure sitting waving at her from a pew in the far back corner of the room, a mischievous look across her face... She tried not to loose her composure and answered with " Of course, Hon." She kept a close eye on Shego, though.

---

Kim had no idea where to go. She had been to this church before, but she didn't know which direction the girls in wedding dresses usually went.

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" she said through gritted teeth. "But I've been through too much today to back out now..."

"Kim?"

The teen spun around quickly at the sound of her name. That voice belonged to no one other than...

"Monique!" Her friend was dressed in a beautiful two piece with what seemed to be a kimono top, and a matching skirt reaching down mid-calf.

The girls both ran into a hug, squealing like old college buddies. Kim pulled back and looked at Monique, concern written all over her face.

"Monique, where have you been? I've been so lost here..."

"Kim, why are you late? Didn't your mom tell you that the ceremony started at _6:00_? She pointed to her watch, emphasizing her point. "If anything, you should've been here early!"

Kim sighed. "Yeah, I knew. I've just been... preoccupied today. It's a long story."

Monique grabbed Kim's arm and started to drag the girl down the hall. "No time to talk now Kim, you've got to get you to the ceremony!"

---

Ron breathed in and out continuously. Standing near the alter already, he, along with everyone else in the room were waiting for Kim to make her appearance. The ceremony was going to start soon, and the twins weren't doing a great job of entertaining the guests.

Stand up comedy wasn't really their strong point.

---

Monique stopped dragging Kim when she reached a door at the end of the hall. She extended her arm to turn the knob, but before she had a chance to do so, Kim grabbed her wrist.

"Um, Monique, isn't the Sanctuary the other way? You know, the room where special occasions such as this usually take place? The place where _I_ need to be right now!"

Monique pulled her arm out of Kim's embrace. "Don't worry! This is just a little stop on the way." She once again reached for the knob, this time succeeding in grasping it. She pushed open the door, and heard Kim gasp.

The room was full of flowers! Flowers in baskets and bouquets, all over the place. The aroma was heavenly as Kim sniffed the air.

Monique then chimed in. "Ron had these sent up here a while ago. He wanted to let you pick a bouquet for yourself. He really is new at this whole surprise thing, isn't he?" Kim just smiled and let out a small laugh. It was so like Ron - If you can't pick one, just get them all! She walked over to a nearby chair, where there was a bouquet of twelve yellow roses propped up neatly. She picked it up and sniffed at them.

"Oh, Monique... ," Kim said as tears had begun to fall down her face, "this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean, all of this..." She wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of any running mascara. Monique smiled for her.

"Kim, you know that Ron would do anything for you. He loves you so much... But please don't cry! You're making me tear up, "she said as she wiped away at her cheek. The two girls embraced each other in a hug like only best friends could, and stood there in silence for a moment. Monique pulled away finally and said to Kim, "Let's get you to that alter!"

---

"So Jim? What do you call a chicken without a proton disabler?"

"I don't know Tim! What do you call a chicken without a proton disabler?"

"Lunch!"

The guests looked at each other, trying to find at least one person who had understood the joke. But all efforts were in vain. The twins had pained looks on their face - they couldn't think of anything else to do to entertain them.

Ron ran his hand over his face and sighed. _C'mon Kim!_ _Where are you? _

---

Kim stood in front of the two large doors that would carry her into the Sanctuary. She breathed deeply, ready to take the plunge. Monique had left her to get back to her seat inside the room a few moments before. Kim had to do this on her own.

_Come on, you can do this._ _Just step through... It's not even a real wedding..._ Kim finally reached her hand out for the door handle and wrapped her fingers around it, as if gripping onto her own life. She took one more breath, and then pulled open the door to see...

---

Ron stood anxiously next to the alter, clad in his rented white tuxedo. The twins were still at it, trying to make the audience laugh. He was pretty close to hyperventilationg when the tweebs suddenly stopped talking, he looked up to see them leaving the stage, and then his eyes lead him to the two grand doors at the back of the room. One was slowly opening, and then he heard it click shut again. Standing there was Kim, holding the bouquet of yellow roses that he'd seen ealier. He had a feeling that she'd like those.

He could barely believe what he was looking at. Kim in the white dress he had had dry-cleaned, the white pumps he had brought for her, and that veil... thought it wasn't pulled over her face like real brides have them. Everything about her looked perfect at the moment.

---

All eyes were on her. Everyone in the room had turned the second they heard the door creaking open. She closed it slowly, careful to not let it slam.

She looked up and saw Ron, standing nervously at the alter in a dashing white suit, and then the alter. There was the pastor, just waiting for her to make her descent. She breathed nervously.

Soon she saw a figure walking up the aisle towards her. she held her breath until she saw who it was. It was her dad!

He walked up and held out his hand for her. Kim grabbed it, smiling shyly. "Are you ready, Kimmie?" he asked smiling back at her. She nodded silently, and began to walk down the aisle with her father.

---

Kim was walking down the aisle. Towards him. To be with him. And soon she would be standing right next to him. And so beautiful, too!

Ron could hardley breathe.

Kim was already halfway down the aisle. Ron straightened up and took a deep breath. It was time. Time to risk it all for her. Time for a promise that they would have to abide and live by all of their days.

And he was ready for it.

---

Kim was walking up the steps and onto the apex when her father let go of her hand. She looked at him and mouthed a silent "Thank You!" as he looked back and smiled. He went back to a pew front row and took a seat by his wife. They held hands, with him squeezing a little harder than he thought.

Kim walked up to Ron and took in the sight before her. The white tuxedo was even more dashing than she had thought before, and it flattered Ron wonderfully. His hair was a little neater than usual, with signs that it had actually been combed.

Kim and Ron walked up to the alter and stood in front of the Pastor. They reached out for each other's hands, grasping tightly onto the present, yet silently awaiting their futures.

"Shall we begin?" asked the Pastor. When the only answer was revered silence, he continued.

"So now we shall start the ceremony. We have all gathererd today to celebrate the love of these two teenagers, soon to be adults. They shall be bound by their love to each other, as they promise, today, to cherish each other always."

_I feel like I never measure up to who you see  
Sometimes I think I can't give you all the love you need  
You keep changing every day  
Amazing me in every way_

Ron looked over at Kim, who was faced towards the alter. She looked so beautiful, the way her hair lightly cascaded down the side of her face, in the dress that she wore, down to her very earrings dangling as if suspended in mid-air. Internally, he sighed with bliss.

_If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world  
But it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything I have_

"They are choosing to love each other, to hold onto each other in times of need, and to always be there for one another. They may face many trials in their future, and they surely will. But they shall learn that it is how you handle the situation that is truly important. They may now present their promises."

Kim had confusion written across her face, so the Pastor lightly whispered "Vows, my dear."

Her eyes widened with understanding and she smiled with embarrassment. Ron chuckled and faced Kim, and she did the same. He took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"Kim, we've known each other since Pre-K, and you've stuck beside me for fifteen whole years. And counting! I never thought that I'd be lucky enough to have a friend as great as you. If it had been just me these past couple of years, I might have never made it through high school. But you kept pushing me and telling me to do my best. And I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me."

_I never dreamed I could ever feel the way I do  
I hope and pray I will always be enough for you  
I can only do my best  
I have to trust you with the rest_

Kim smiled at hearing what he had to say, grasped her bouquet a little tighter. It was her turn to speak up now.

"Ron... I honestly don't know what to say. You've gone through the trouble of doing all of this, for me... for us. I could never ask for a better boyfriend or best friend. You've been there for me for so long, and I don't know how I ever lived without you right there by my side. I'll always be there for you."

Kim spoke with trembling words as she let a few tears loose. "You know I love you too much for words alone, Ron... There's nothing else I can say to show it."

_If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world  
But it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything I have_

Ron squeezed her hand a little tighter, and she did the same. The Pastor continued.

"We may now have the presentation of the Rings." A man sitting on one side of the apex stood up and brought forth a cushion, which held two rings in its center, and as the pastor took the cushion and the man left, Kim could see two gold rings gleaming at her.

_I promise I will hold you through the changes and fears  
When life seems unclear  
And when I can't be right there with you  
I know there's angels by your side_

"These rings symbolize their love and devotion for one another, and may they always wear them to show it. Please take the rings."

Kim and Ron both reached for a ring, and held them carefully within their grasp.

The Pastor spoke once again. "Kimberly Ann Possible, please repeat after me."

As he spoke, Kim repeated his every word.

"I, Kimberly Anne Possible, take you, Ronald Dean Stoppable to love, to have and to hold, to cherish everyday, through good and bad, through sickness and in health, as mine and mine only." She let another tear fall after she had spoken. Kim held up Ron's hand and slipped on the ring.

Ron looked to the Pastor and lifted Kim's hand up in return. "Ronald, if you will please repeat after me." Ron did as told.

"I, Ronald Dean Stoppable, take you, Kimberly Anne Possible to love, to have and to hold, to cherish everyday, through good and bad, through sickness and in health, as mine and mine only."

_If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world  
But it's out of my hands..._

_I can only give you everything..._

Ron breathed in and breathed out before speaking again. "Kim, you know I love you, and I'll always be there for you. But I just can't make this a promise."

Murmers were echoing throughout the audience, and Kim herself looked to be taken back by this sudden change of mind. Wasn't Ron the one to plan this all out? Hadn't he just taken those vows?

"Ron, what... I..." Kim managed to say through her confusion. She actually felt afraid.

Ron continued, speaking over the crowd. "I just can't make this a promise Kim because... I want this to be more than that." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small blue velvet box. Getting down on one knee while never letting Kim's hand go, he said "... I want this to be a guarentee."

Kim suddenly dropped her bouquet as she raised her hand to her mouth, lightly covering it in shock.

"Kim - KP," Ron continued, "I will always be there for you, and I know you'll always be there for me. You can't see how nervous I really am right now.. or maybe you can... but I want to be strong for you Which is why I can't simply make a promise. I want to be able to know that you'll be there - that we'll always be there for each other." With one flick of his thumb, the velvet box snapped open, exposing the the silver and gold, diamond studded ring.

_If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world  
But it's out of my hands..._

"Kimberly Anne Possible... Will you marry me?"

_...I can only give you everything I have._

* * *

**Oh, cliffie! Boo-yahahahahaha! Well, I hope that this chapter was satifying enough. It took a while while writing - this is my longest chapter yet! What do you think Kim will say? Find out in chapter 12! Coming soon :)**

**The song was "Everything I Have" By Clay Aiken, and I have no rights to it what-so-ever. I suggest you all listen to it - I personally love that song.**

**And a thank-you shout out to everyone who reviewed chapter 10:**

**dannysam4ever117: Thankies! the next chapter shouldn't take to long to write, at least I don't think so.**

**axt: Thanks for the support! I was worried about how that scene might play out, but it all worked out in the end.**

**JAKT: When I had read that review, my day got so much brighter! I'm flattered! Thanks for the wonderful feedback, and I hate zippers so much, I just had to write it in there ;)**

**general shadow wolfsbane: Thanks!**

**DRIFTA: I hope that this chapter was as interesting as the rest of the story!**

**CajunBear73: My sis and I are the same way :D**

**Joe Stoppinghem: Maybe... we don't know if Kim has actually accepted Ron's proposal yet, or do we?**

**Katamere: Yay! Thanks for the review!**

**basketballgal23: Shego is one of the best characters there :)**

**kpfan72491: Thanks!**


	12. A Strange Way to Say it?

**Thanks to all those who are reading this again, and to those who are picking this up for the first time!**

**So, here we are at last. The final chapter of "Come on Kim!" It was a journey, all right. But it was fun! And the support that I've received for this story from you all was just _amazing_. **

**And at the end of this chapter I have a little surprise for you all. That's right, a surprise! So read on and find out what it is! I hope you all like it :D**

**Disclaimer: This line was once used for something useful, until disclaimers came into the picture...**

* * *

Chapter 12 

_"Kim - KP," Ron continued, "I will always be there for you, and I know you'll always be there for me. You can't see how nervous I really am right now.. or maybe you can... but I want to be strong for you Which is why I can't simply make a promise. I want to be able to know that you'll be there - that we'll always be there for each other." With one flick of his thumb, the velvet box snapped open, exposing the silver and gold, diamond studded ring._

_"Kimberly Anne Possible... Will you marry me?" _

_--- _

The room was absolutely silent. The air was still, and everyone held their breath in waiting. Kim's parents were silently shocked, and Anne's mouth was slightly hanging. She tightened her grasp on James's hand. What would Kim say to Ron's proposal?

---

Kim stared down at the figure before her. He was down on one knee, he was holding her hand, and he was showing her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. And it could all be hers.

All she had to do was say yes.

---

Shego sat still in the back pew. She had to admit, she was a little shocked at the display before her. Who knew that the buffoon would actually propose? _Growing a backbone there, I see, _she thought.

She was thinking of doing something to make her presence known, anything not to miss her mock window. It was, after all, what she did. She could start clapping obnoxiously and mock them with catcalls... that would definitely get their blood boiling. But after a moment, she decided against it. She wasn't going soft or anything; she just didn't see the point in it at the moment.

Besides, this didn't mean that little Kimmie was going to say yes. The villianess leaned back and eagerly waited what was to come next.

---

Kim took a deep breath, and finally decided not to hold up the ceremony any more. Her mind was made up.

She reached out her free hand, and gently pulled Ron off of the floor. He looked at her in confusion, and disappointment swept over his face. They just stared at each other for a moment, and then Kim broke the silence, speaking first.

"Ron... This is all very sweet. Everything! I mean, just look around. It's beautiful in here. And I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful for it. But..." she paused, "I just don't think I'm ready for this. That we're ready for this. I mean, an engagement? It's a very big step from where we are now, Ron." Ron noticed her apologetic tone, and slightly winced at that. Had his intentions been wrong?

Kim continued. " And I don't think I'm ready for it. I'm so sorry, Ron, I really am! I do love you, but I just want us to take it slowly. One step at a time." She gave him a slight smile, shy and full of guilt. He smiled in return. Taking the ring, he looked at it for a moment before placing it back in the velvet box, then closed it and placed it back in his pocket. He looked back up at Kim.

"I'm sorry Kim if this was a little too quick for you. For us. I just felt like this was the right time to ask, the right time to move forward, what with the promises and all... I just love you so much."

Kim took his hand and looked him straight in the eye. "I know," she said with a small smile. He squeezed her hand a bit, and she returned the gesture. The Pastor, looking slightly unsure, spoke up.

"The ring, Ronald?" Ron looked at the pillow that the man had never bothered to set down during the whole ordeal, and took the ring. Taking Kim's hand, he slid the ring onto her fourth finger. Then he took both of her hands in his and held them close to his chest.

The Pastor then concluded with: "I may now present to you all, these two young adults!"

The crowd, despite the shock they had just endured, began to clap and whistle for the two as the teens walked down from the stage, walking back up the aisle. Guests congratulated them as they walked past, some stopping the couple to shake hands. It seemed as if Kim's rejection had never happened.

The couple reached the end of the room, and Ron opened the door for Kim, disappearing right after her.

---

Shego stood up from her back pew. She looked at the crowd of guests filing out for the reception, and began to follow. She guessed that she might as well join the party. An afternoon off from evil in exchange for an evening of free cocktails and shrimp. Not a bad deal at all.

---

Anne Possible was walking out of the Sanctuary with her husband. She was shocked. Not only did Ron proposed to Kim - _her_ little Kimmie - but she rejected him! She wasn't ready... It warmed and froze the mother's heart at the same time.

"James... what just happened?" she asked hesitantly. Her husband looked at her, and answered as best as he could.

"I'm not sure, dear. It seems that Ron just... proposed? To Kimmie-cub. _Our little Kimmie-cub_." She noticed the dazed manner in which he spoke. He didn't get like this very often, even when they were alone.

He continued, "And then... she said no. At least that's what I think just happened. I really don't know, Anne."

The two were silent as they passed through the doors, and headed out of the Sanctuary.

---

The reception was being held in the grand ballroom, located within the church. The building was big enough to hold such a room, and was in fact the biggest church in all of Middleton.

It was in this room that all of the after-wedding parties took place. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was made of diamond-shaped crystals, and the walls were decorated with "Congratulations!" signs. Two large stereos stood by the stage, one on each side. Balloons floated above the chairs to which they were tethered, and confetti was sprinkled over the cloth white tablecloths.

Food was already spread out at the bar area, fresh and ready for the crowd.

The couple walked inside, and Kim's first reaction was a gasp that echoed throughout the room. She looked over at Ron in shock, and he let out a small grin. "Heh, we had decorated it yesterday. I'm guessing you like it?"

Kim's only reply was a hug, which he embraced fully before they broke apart to walk over to their reserved table.

---

The crowd soon filed in, and the party picked up pretty quickly. The DJ was working over by the stage, playing 80's mixes that floated over the chatting guests. Anne and James headed through the crowd, noticing how much nicer the atmosphere in the room was than at the reception of their own wedding. So far, not a single disco ball or two cent streamer in sight.

They found the couple already sitting at their table, Kim laughing at something Ron had just said. The doctors slid into the two vacant seats. Anne by Kim and James by Ronald. The redhead immediately took notice of their presence.

"Mom, Dad! This is just _amazing_! The chandelier, the... just everything! It's all so beautiful." Anne smiled down at her daughter, looking slightly sad behind her happy eyes. Kim could see past her facade, and knew that her mother could see past her own.

"I'm glad you like it Kimmie," Anne said, "It is much nicer than the reception your father and I had - and this time, there aren't any disco balls!" She let out a nostalgic laugh, and then looked back to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Kim. I'm so proud of you." She then lowered her voice and spoke directly to Kim, "You would never be able to guess what you had been through just to get here. I mean, being kidnapped and all." Kim let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah Mom. I'm just _amazing_." A frown ran its way across the girl's face.

Ron suddenly stood up, soon followed by her father. Apparently they had been having a conversation of their own.

"So Mr. Dr. P, get ready to witness the cake that is perfection! Made it myself in preparation for culinary school. Five layers of baked vanilla batter, covered with whipped frosting, and stacked to the brim with strawberries." Ron rubbed his hands together in sweet remembrance of his creation.

"Sounds wonderful, Ronald. You'll have a promising future if you keep up like this!" And with that, the two men walked away.

With them gone, Anne was finally free to talk to Kim alone and openly. "What's wrong dear? Don't you like the reception?" Though she already knew the answer.

Kim just sighed, and tried to explain. "Mom... why is everyone being so nice to me? It just doesn't seem right. I mean, I reject Ron's proposal in a _church_ of all places, and everyone is congratulating me! I deserve anything but this. Drakken should have just blown me to bits." She cast her gaze downward, trying not to look her mother in the eyes.

Anne sighed for her daughter, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kim, you did nothing wrong. You said it yourself; you feel you're just not ready. And Ron understands that. He'll give you time. And trust me, one day you'll be more than ready to commit."

Kim looked up at her mom and smiled. She had to admit, that did make her feel better about all of this. She sat back in her chair and thought to herself.

_One day..._

_---_

Shego wandered around the bar. No one seemed alarmed at her presence, but she was on the lookout, nonetheless. The man behind the bar looked in her direction, and let out a sly smile. Shego couldn't help but walk over; he was pretty good looking. And besides, half the men that hit on her were less than worthy of her even glancing in their direction. This was a real catch.

She came up to the counter, and leaning forward let out a smirk. The man put a drink on the counter in front of her. "Cocktail, on the house, Ms..."

"Go." She informed him. He grinned and then walked over to some of the other thirsty guests. She took the glass in her hands. She swished it around and stared at the olive bobbing in the clear liquid. _Bottoms up_, she thought, and gulped it down.

It wasn't any sooner than she had set the glass back down on the counter top that her cell phone went off. She didn't dare answer it without looking at the caller ID, in case it just happened to be...

"Ulgh, Drakken." She put the phone back into her green pouch. That thing did make a good carrier at times. The phone did not, however, stop its ringing. After receiving several annoyed glances from the guests around her, she growled and decided to answer. The voice on the other end was continually calling her name. Shego didn't even have the phone to her ear and she could hear him yelling on the other end.

"Shego? Shego! I know you're there, so don't even think of hanging up. I was just calling to, oh, I don't know... tell you that I'm waiting to go to Japan! I've been waiting at the hovercar for an hour now! Where are you?" Shego ran her hand over her face in agony.

"Drakken, why don't you just go on without me..." The man behind the counter slid her another cocktail, this time with a complementary wink. Shego smiled back and picked up the glass. "I'm a little busy right now." Drakken made an angry moan, but stubbornly gave in. "Oh, fine then. But don't be too late or else I'll have to rule Tokyo on my own!" The conversation ended with a distinct _click_ of his hanging up. She put the phone away and sipped at her cocktail. Drakken could get so testy at times.

---

Anne stood up suddenly, telling Kim that she would return after a quick trip to the washroom. But as she was walking across the room, she spotted Shego downing cocktails at the bar. She was about to head over and express how much she disliked the woman's irresponsible manner of drinking, but thought against it. Shego seemed to be pacing herself - she was definitely a pro at this, wasn't she?

As Anne walked out of the room, she doubted that she had to worry about the woman any longer. Kim certainly seemed to be paying no attention to her. Maybe she had forgotten that the villianess was even there. She _did_ have enough problems of her own at the moment.

---

Monique walked over to Kim's table, and took a seat by her from where Ron had left it as her mom got up to find the restroom.

"Hey girl, congrats on the promise!" Kim smiled at her and gave a dishearted, "Thanks Monique." But after seeing her friend's smile dim a bit, Kim knew she should give an explanation. "I just feel so bad for saying no to him. Do you think that it was the right thing to do? I mean, an engagement _is_ a big deal..." Monique put her hands on Kim's shoulders, getting her attention as planned.

"Kim, stop the pity fiesta. You did nothing wrong! It's no one's fault what happened, and all you want is a little more time. There's nothing wrong with that." She saw Kim's depression fade away a little, and that was enough for her. "That's better!" Monique said she gave Kim a consoling hug. "Now, sorry to miss the rest of the reception, but I've gotta get to my uncle's birthday party, and he's not a patient man. See ya Kim! And make sure you call me!" And with that, Monique exited the room. Kim sighed, but pulled herself together as her mother came back to the table.

---

The two men came back to the table and once again took their seats. James was the first to speak.

"You ladies have got to taste that cake! It's absolutely _the bomb_! And I know how you like strawberries, Kimmie."

Kim replied, "True, dad. And speaking of which, when do we cut the cake, Ron?" The boy thought a moment - he had forgotten about that formality. "How about right now? I think its time to get this party started!"

He led Kim from the table, and she squeezed his hand a little on the way to the refreshment table. Her mind wasn't quite on the cake at the moment.

---

Jim and Tim Possible were two very inventive little boys. They pleased their parents with their interests in science, were the two youngest students at Middleton High, and even their older sister had to admit how much they sparked up her life. They were at the peak of their youth.

And at their best prank yet.

With everyone gathering around the cake, one noticed them in the corner recalibrating their remote control.

"Hickabickaboo?"

"Hoosha!"

---

"And it is with great honor, and this knife, that we shall cut the cake!" Ron was proudly holding the utensil and standing next to his creation, while some guests took the chance to capture the moment with their cameras. Ron looked to Kim, and she knowingly placed her hand on top of his. They placed the knife over the cake, and slowly pushed it down upon the lowest layer. They did this a second time, and the first piece was soon placed upon a plate and passed to the couple.

"Wow, Ron! This cake looks amazing! When did you make this?" she asked.

"Don't worry, KP. I got it done yesterday after school. It really doesn't take a long time; but the strawberries were put on today for extra freshness," he answered as he proudly folded his arms. He, however, unfolded them as a thought came to mind. Kim, looking over, noticed the devious look crossing over his face. This could only mean...

"Ron, no." She said strictly to her mischievous boyfriend. "Absolutely not!" He however, did not heed her words. He reached over for the plate, but she snatched it away from him. "I will not!" He moaned, disappointed. "Come on KP! You know you want to!" Kim gave him a serious look.

"We're not even really married! Only brides and grooms do that-"

"But the throwing of cake-in-the-face is a tradition!"

She gave him a warning growl, and he returned it with a puppy dog pout of his very own. "Not looking!" Kim said as she turned her head. But as soon as she made this mistake, Ron reached over for the plate. Kim turned back around and gasped, her face just inches from the cake. But before Ron could even make the wind up before the pitch, so to speak, a large eruption stopped him in his tracks. The ground shook slightly, and the guests were frazzled. Several shrieks followed, and then the frantic running started. Kim looked up from where she stood, and immediately she knew what was causing the church to rattle so.

"Tweebs!" She shouted.

She knew that they had to be behind this. Multi-colored sparks were shooting up from the top of the cake, like mini firecrackers that packed a punch. Who else but them could figure out how to do _that?_

_---_

Jim and Tim looked upon their beautiful creation from the back of the room. With satisfied looks across their faces, they stood proudly with arms crossed.

"This has to be the best prank ever!" Spouted Jim.

"We should do this again - on her birthday!" Replied Tim.

And both, on cue, high-fived with "Hoosha!"

Jim checked the remote setting again. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. He turned the dial to the left a bit to turn down the power. But... nothing happened.

"Uh, Tim?"

His brother knew that tone - something had gone wrong. "Oh, no! what happened?" Jim held up the remote and said, "It's not powering down!" Before Tim could even reply, the shooter mechanism they had placed in the cake had gone haywire. The sparks came out bigger, and started to take the cake with it. White frosting and burnt strawberries flew everywhere - and the guests were in full panic mode, running throughout the room.

All both twins could say at the moment came as followed: "Uh, oh..."

---

Kim wiped at her face after a rouge strawberry hit her right on the nose. How could she fix this mess? It was obviously one of her brother's freak pranks gone wild. The cake was too dangerous to approach directly, so she would have to find another way to shut off whatever they had stuck in there.

---

Ron was seriously freaking out. But it's possible that anyone would be in such a condition if their cake was spontaneously combusting. "I don't understand!" he shouted over the racket around him, "I followed all of the ingredients and everything!" Kim could tell that he didn't completely grasp what was actually happening. She pulled him down to the floor and said, "I'm going in!" But before she could actually get up to find a solution, the sparks started to sputter, and gradually lessened until there was nothing left of the eruption.

---

Shego walked into the ballroom to discover that in the short time that had preceded her trip to the restroom, the entire reception had been shaken and tossed around several times over. The smell of burnt pastries and frosting lingered in the air, and almost every person had taken cover.

_Geez, I leave for a few minutes and the party starts while I'm gone. Go figure..._

_---_

Jim and Tim stood up from under the table where they had been taking cover. Everything was quiet, and other guests were starting to rise from their hiding places. The boys looked at each other.

"The shooter in the cake-"

"Must've burned itself out!"

They sighed in relief that all was over, but tensed up again when they saw their father across the room getting up from under a table - both eyes locked on them. They groaned and both had no choice than to admit that they were...

"Busted!"

---

Kim and Ron held onto each other for support as they stood up on the somewhat slippery and frosting covered floor. Kim almost slipped, but Ron had a good hold on her, and kept her steady. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him. They both looked to the cake that had once been. It was now nothing more than one crumbled layer on a circular tray, with a small box standing right in the center, obviously the control mechanism for the shooter. It seems to have had a short in it; it shouldn't have just burned out like that.

"Man! You mean we got pranked?" Ron said in agony as he looked down next to Kim.

"Yeah, it seems so," Kim said, "but it wasn't supposed to get so crazy. It looks like a glitch that caused it to shoot up in power like that." Kim, though she understood that it was mostly an accident, still planned on causing major bodily harm to the tweebs when they got back home.

---

Shego walked over by the bar, hoping that whatever had happened hadn't taken the cocktails down with it. She sat in the stool she had claimed before, but the bartender seemed to have fled the scene. Shego sighed.

_I guess the party's over... And Japan isn't really on my agenda right now._

_---_

Mrs. Possible pinched the ears of both boys as the struggled in her grasped. "Boys..." she said through gritted teeth.

"It's not our fault!" Jim cried.

"Yeah, it was all a mistake!" replied Tim.

"The shooter mechanism must've been defective-"

"And it caused the spike in power-"

"So that's why it all went haywire!"

Anne simply sighed at that. Somehow she knew it to be true. And then she wondered how much it would take to pay off the damages.

---

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked. Kim shrugged at the question. "I guess we should clean this mess up, even though it wasn't even our fault!" She gave an angry grunt, but was cut short of any chance to build up on her anger when she heard a disting _blop_. The noise seemed to come from above, and she and Ron both looked up - at the wrong time. A large chunk of cake had fallen from the ceiling, splattering their faces and clothes with frosting and strawberries.

A few gasps were emitted throughout the room as the guests watched the event. Expecting Kim to blow up in full on rage, some even resumed their places under the tables, but came back out as they heard not tears or growls coming from the teen, but giggles.

Kim was having a full on giggle-fit.

---

The twins watched their sister laugh hysterically to the point of her clutching her sides and doubling over. They had terrified looks on their faces. Wasn't this what people did before they cracked and went out to kill their prey? Which was in this case, themselves. They backed up somewhat, but them felt their mother pinching tighter on their ears.

This whole prank had definitely backfired. They both groaned in defeat.

---

Ron stared at Kim, and lightly shook her shoulder to get her attention. "Kim... Kim, come on... they're all _staring_..." After a few second of this, Kim finally stood up straight and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry Ron... but this whole thing is just so funny! I really don't know why. But I'm good now." She let out a few after shock chuckles before looking down at her dress. "I guess we should go get cleaned off, right?" Ron took a bit of frosting on his face off with his finger, and tasted it before answering. "Yeah, I guess we should. Though the cake tastes alright!" Kim grinned at him before they walked out of the room and headed down the halls.

---

"Maybe it's this one?" Ron suggested as he opened yet another door. Kim looked into the room and shook her head. "No, it's not."

The church was so huge, but it seemed impossible to find any bathrooms! Or at least a mirror to look at.

"Well, they've gotta be around here somewhere, I know that." Ron estimated. Kim sighed. She knew that they were just going around in circles.

They were about to pass another room when an amazing aroma hit Kim like a brickwall, coming at full force and causing her to stop in her tracks. she sniffed the air, and followed the scent to the room just by her right. Ron stared at Kim in this weird daze, and pointed out to her, "I don't think that's it, KP."

"I know," she replied.

She turned the knob and entered the room, followed by Ron. She looked around and instantly knew where she was. It was the bouquet room from earlier.

Ron looked at all of the flowers he had ordered before the ceremony. The colors were almost blinding in the room. But it smelled incredible, he had to admit.

Kim was looking around at the baskets and bouquets that she hadn't had time to see before Monique had dashed her off to the Sanctuary. There were daisies, lilies, and roses of all sorts around her. And the scent in the room was somewhat calming. Kim smiled, happy to be at ease for the first time that afternoon. It's amazing how the smell of flowers and wipe away the anxiety of being kidnapped and almost blown to smithereens.

Ron walked over to her, and gently placed his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him, and her gaze softened to meet his. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with content.

"I can't believe you actually bought all of them. They're all so beautiful; it was hard for me to choose just one bouquet! I wanted to take the whole room down the aisle with me." They both chuckled at that for a few seconds, and then Kim remembered something.

"I forgot! I left the other yellow roses at the alter after we left-"

At the mention of what had taken place earlier, Kim instantly stopped talking and both teens got slightly uncomfortable in their places. Kim felt Ron's arm tighten a bit around her shoulder - like was trying not to let her go. Kim just thought to herself. _Ron, you aren't going to loose me... _

Ron saw her gaze shift downward, and loosened his grip on her shoulder.

"Kim," he said, "about earlier... I'm sorry if I seemed to be pushing you into a commitment you aren't ready for. That maybe _we_ aren't ready for. I just... I guess I was moving a little to quickly for the both of us. And I didn't want to put you in a bad situation. I just felt that it was time to move forward. For us to take it to the next step."

Kim rested her head on his chest, and then pulled back and looked him square in the eyes before speaking. "Ron... Thank you so much. I know that you're willing to wait for me - and I couldn't ask for anything more than that." Kim extended her arm and reached right into Ron's pocket, taking out the velvet box. He stared at her in curiosity as she gazed upon its soft surface.

She continued. "But you shouldn't have to wait. I want you to know and be sure that I'll always stay by your side. And... that I'm ready to commit."

Ron's face was brimming with the hundreds of questions surfacing underneath. But he instead replied to what Kim was saying to him. "Kim, I don't want you to do this out of pity. Don't feel bad about before! I'll wait for you! Just...please don't rush yourself." Kim looked up at him, and he looked serious about this. But so was she.

Kim grasped a hold of Ron's hand, and placed it upon hers', which were encased around the velvet box. "No, Ron," she said, "I really mean this. I feel... I know that I really do. And I'm ready to commit."

Ron, awestruck at what his girlfriend was saying. Was she serious about this? All he could do to check was to say, "So...um... is that..."

Kim chuckled at Ron's stuttering as she finally assured him, "Yes, Ron. It's a yes!"

"Yes?!" He cried.

"Yes!" She answered.

"YES!" Ron shouted out in victory as he pulled Kim into a kiss. Her hands slid around his neck, and soon her arms were wrapped over his shoulders as she melted in his embrace. The pair had completely forgotten that they were covered in cake, and no longer thought about their quest to find a washroom. They were simply focused on each other.

They broke apart, and excitedly Ron took the box that Kim was holding. He opened it, and after taking off her promise ring and placing it in his pocket, slid the engagement ring onto her finger. Kim stared at it, and tears slowly came to her eyes. "Oh, Ron..." she said.

But no words were needed as he picked her up as grooms do their brides, and lifted her back through the threshold. He carried her down the hallway as her of laughs joy echoed off the walls.

---

Anne stood watching the boys mop the floors that were still partially covered in cake. At least they were able to get some cleaning supplies from the janitorial closet. "You boys are going to clean every last spot. And just be thankful that this room has no carpet." Both boys sighed and lowly chimed out, "Yes, Mom."

Footsteps and laughs were heard coming down the hall, and everyone else who had been chatting or eating what was left of the shrimp looked up to the entrance. In the threshold stood Ron, setting Kim down as she playfully slapped his arm. "You didn't have to carry me all the way here!" she said to him. They seemed to be in their own little world.

Anne stepped forward towards the couple. "I thought you two went to get cleaned up? Why are you two still..."

Ron interjected. "Well, we have an announcement to make." He automatically had everyone's attention, and they waited eagerly for what he seemed to be so happy about. Finally, he spoke.

"You are all looking at the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable! Kim said yes!"

It took a moment for this to register in the minds of the guests, but Mrs. Possible's face had instantly lit up. She knew that Kim might change her mind about this all. Anne walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Kimmie! I'm so happy for you and Ron." Kim looked up at her mom and smiled. "Thanks mom," she said in thankful admiration of the older woman. Everyone else in the background started to cheer for the two, and whistles and claps were soon filling the room.

Mr. Possible, along with the boys who had abandoned their mops for a moment, walked up to Kim and Ron. "Congratulations, Kimmie-cub! I know that Ronald will take great care of you." He said, but then narrowed his eyes and directed his attention towards Ron. "He'd _better_." Ron nervously laughed, but looked like he was about to run. James, put his arm around Ron in his father-to-son way, and laughing to himself reassured the teen, "Oh, I'm just kidding with you! I know that you will!" Ron sighed, but was still slightly nervous in the grasp of his soon to be father-in-law.

---

Shego watched the whole scenario play out from the comfort of her barstool. So, Princess did end up saying yes. But the villianess wasn't the least bit surprised. She got up, and slipped out the back door of the ballroom as all eyes were on the happy couple.

---

Everyone had congratulated the teens, and Kim took Ron's hand in hers as she led them towards the table of food that they had yet to touch. As they looked down, they could tell that he guests had definitely been well fed. All that remained were two shrimps and an olive that seemed to have lost its way, and was lying the table cloth.

"Wow, I guess we should've come here sooner." Kim said as she looked upon the bare table.

Ron replied, "Well, at least we got our fair share of cake. And that, I'm thankful for!" He playfully wiped away some frosting on Kim's hair, and smeared it on the tip of her nose. "Oh, Ron!" she said as she wiped it away. She looked up to Ron, and smiled softly at him. He returned the gesture.

"Ron" she said," Thank you for everything. I just can't say that enough. You've completely changed my life around, and I'm not only talking about today. I mean... you've suck by me forever! And for that, I just love you _so much_." She placed her hand on his right cheek, and he placed his hand over hers.

"If anything, I should be thanking you. And I know that you'll be there for me." He took her hand off of his face, and held it in his own high enough to show her the engagement ring shining in front of her. "My _fiancée_, " he said proudly. Kim laughed lightly at that, and Ron pulled her in as their lips twined together, ignoring the cake that still covered their figures.

---

Shego walked up to the lair. She was glad that she had the number to the _Villain's Hover Service_ on her cell. Otherwise, she would still be stuck at that reception. She shuddered at the thought of having nothing to do but watching those two teenyboppers mush over each other as she was stuck without a ride. And the bartender was nowhere to be found, so she couldn't entertain herself with those free cocktails any more.

After placing her hand on the scanner, the automatic doors opened to reveal the interior of the building. She walked through, and no signs of Drakken were apparent, other than a pickle jar without the lid on the kitchen counter. At least the guy had finally figured out how to open it on his own.

She reached her destination, and opened the door to the garage. There was the hovercar, sitting quietly in its place. But no sign of the blue man himself. Shego walked up to the machine and looked inside.

"Of course," she said to herself. Drakken was, indeed, inside the car, sitting on the driver's side of the car. He appeared to be napping, and was somewhat drooling on the interior seat covers. Shego slightly grimaced, and tugged on one of Drakken's ears as she bent down to shout, "Yo, Drakken!" The man started with a jump, and stared up angrily at his tardy sidekick.

"Shego! What are you doing?! I've been here waiting for you, and you just come in trying to burst my eardrums- By the way, where were you? You barely have important places to go. Not without me, anyway." The woman jumped in to the passenger side of the car, and buckled up as she answered, "Nowhere in particular." I just had some... business to finish up." The man thought for a second, but decided not to ask what in the world she meant by that. This was Shego, after all.

Drakken turned the key in the ignition, and the car began to hover. Soon, they found themselves heading out of the garage's ceiling port. As they passed into the open air, Drakken made his occasional short rant. "Well, no matter Shego. We are finally on our way to Japan, and there's no Kim Possible to stop me! I feel like its Christmas all over again!" He squealed excitedly, and wriggled a bit in his seat like an impatient child. Shego smiled to herself at that.

_Well, I'd just hate to disrupt Kimmie's little party, but she's had her fun. Time for her to get back to work!_

Shego stared out at the ocean passing beneath them, wondering how much longer it would be until they reached Japan.

* * *

**So, here it is - the ending of this fanfic. And my longest chapter yet. Yes, I had decided to end it all with Shego. I thought that she gave the story more flavor that way ;)**

**And the funny thing is, this is my first Kim Possible fanfic! So I'll be dishing out a lot more in the future; look out for them! I plan on doing some one-shots, and maybe even some KiGo.**

**Now, about reviews. I love the comments I've gotten so far! I mean, these are a lot of reviews for me. So far, eighty-two and counting! Some of the comments that I've received from you all have given me ideas that helped to keep this humble fanfic alive.** **And for that, I thank each and every one of you!**

**Now for the surprise... "Come on Kim!" will be having a sequel! This story was just so much fun to write, I have to let it continue on! Details aren't exactly clear yeton what it's about, but I'm hoping to focus on them after this whole thing, when they're in college. How awesome does that sound? So if you all want to give me some ideas, any all are appreciated! **

**So, now for a shout out to all of my chapter 11 reviewers!**

**DarthComrade: Thanks! I just loved the cliffie :D**

**lovetoread17: Thankies!**

**tater06: That made me laugh, what a reaction!**

**Bubbahotek: How were the twins in this chapter? ;)**

**Katamere: One can only imagine, my friend, one can only imagine.**

**Joe Stoppinghem: Nah, I doubt I'd ever end it like that :D I'm not really one to kill off my charcters on a whim.**

**CajunBear73: Tell me about it!**

**kpfan72491: That ring had to come out sometime:)**

**axt: Well, I just settled for disappointed, not too angsty, I guess...**

**And thanks to all those who I hope will review this story when you're done reading it!**


End file.
